It doesn't always stay in Vegas
by sweet.sugar.honey96
Summary: Bella celebrates he 21st birthday in Vegas, then the unexpected happens. I know crappy summary. But you should read anyway
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Girls just wanna have fun!

BPOV

**This is a disclaimer. I do not own twilight**.** I just enjoy writing.** **All the characters belong to Shephenie Meyer. I love the characters. I own with plot.**

**In this story Bella has a big butt and Huge boobs (36DD). A tattoo of 3 lilies on her right rib cage and a belly piercing, she is more out going in this story. And doesn't blush as much (it is a big deal when she does) or doesn't she talk in her sleep, but she does something esle. Bella is not the same vulnerable girl, don't be surprise at what you read. **

My best friends and I are sitting in the airport waiting to board our flight to Vegas for my birthday. Tomorrow is my birthday, I'll be turning 21. Going to Vegas will be perfect for me because I haven't really been my naturally outgoing self the last two years. On my 19th birthday I came home to my dorm, that I was sharing with my roommate in college. I walked in to find my ex-boyfriend Jacob in his boxers with my roommate Leah in her panties and bra straddling his lap making out on the couch.

FLASHBACK

"_Jake what is this?"_

"_I came over to surprise you for your birthday, Leah opened the door in her underwear and she kissed me and I was horny so I kissed her back. I'm sorry it won't happen again."he said pushing her off him and walking over to me._

"_I know it won't happen again, because we are done."_

"_What do you mean 'we are done'?"_

"_We are done I'm not your girlfriend nor are we friends we are no longer apart of each other lives. I'm going to grab my things it looks like you two need your space, look like you are busy."_

"_We didn't have sex yet." He complained sounding panicked._

"'_Yet' Which mean if I would have came 1 minute later you would be just finishing up."_

"_You can't leave me, I love you." He begged_

"_I can leave you, I am leaving you. I hope the almost sex was worth it. Hopefully she will enjoy it, I never did." I walked in to my room to pack a bag to spend the night with Rose we were going out for my birthday. Once my bag was pack I walked to the front door. Jake grabbed my wrist as I grabbed the door knob with the other hand. I turned to look at him._

"_I will always love you, Bella."_

_I felt bad for him but not that bad I had to take it one more step. I patted his cheek and said. "There are condoms in my nightstand drawer, have fun." I turned and walked out the door to Rose's dorm. I knocked on her door and as soon as she opened I broke down crying. I told her everything that happened and I happy when I told her I didn't let him see me cry. Twenty minutes later I was all better and ready to go out._

END OF FLASHBACK

"Are you guy ready to have a kick ass time celebrating in sin city?" Alice shrieked.

"Hell to the yeah, I'll be 21." I sang while swaying my hips to the imaginary music.

"Sit down, God I wish I had your body. It is not fair." Alice complained.

"You got the sparkling personality, Rose got the drop dead gorgeous looks, I got the rocking body, and we all got the brains. It is fair."

"I appreciate the compliment about me being gorgeous, but Alice is right. You are fun; out going, extremely loyal, can be a bitch, can kick a guys ass with ease, shy. You a gorgeous with your nice pale skin and pink lips in the shape of the prefect seductive pout, and deep chocolate eyes you are just a pretty as me and Alice if not more. Curves that can drive a guy insane, big perky melons, flats stomach and big round apple bottom that people are pay thousands of dollars for." I blushed. "And that blush can give a guy an instant boner."

"Thanks for the compliments."

"Don't even get us started on the belly ring and tattoo." Alice chimed in.

"I love you guys, but don't date rape me when we get to Vegas, unless you give me a orgasm." They stared at me with their mouth hanging open and eyes big as saucers.

"What?"

"Why would you say that?" Alice asked confused.

"Because I haven't had sex in two years and let's just say it wasn't very satisfying."

"You never had an orgasm?" Rose asked disbelieving. I shook my head no. "Wow, would have thought Jacob would have easily been able to satisfy you."

"Everything about Jake is huge, except his male member." I snickered.

"That is mean, you shouldn't laugh." Alice sighed, feeling bad for Jake. I didn't, I never told her about Jake cheating on me.

"What is 'mean' is sleep with someone even though the sex wasn't that good because you love them. And you come home to find him half naked with you roommate, also half naked making out on your 19th birthday."

"Wait, what? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you weren't there yet and when you got there, I was over it, I realized that I didn't actually love him he was just always there since we were young and making mud pies. And he would make me feel bad for not wanting him that is why we started dating. When I caught them it was like my 'get out of jail free card'."

"How long did it take you to get over it?" Alice asked.

"20 minutes," Rose answered before I could.

"Where was I?"

"I don't know. I was going to tell you but I forgot I haven't thought about Jacob since."

"Flight 20384, to Las Vegas, Nevada is about to board." The announcer announced.

"Sin city here we come." I yelled as we board the plane we take our seats in first class. I turn off my phone an ipod and buckle my seat belt. Getting comfortable in my seat, getting ready for a nap we got up pretty early this morning in order to make our flight. We got up at 4:30 am, Alice and Rose dressed as if the were ready to walk to run way. I on the other hand woreblack and red basketball shorts and a tight red wife beater and Nikes athletic sandals my hair pulled up into a messy bun. I doze of to sleep before to plane moved an inch.

"Bella?"

"Hmmmm,"

"Time to get up, we just landed, you slept the entire flight." I rub my eyes and stretch my muscles. Standing reaching up to grab my backpack the sooner we get to the hotel the better. We walk to baggage claim and pick out our bags that we got checked; we needed our options for this weekend. We hail a cab to take us to Treasure Island; that is where we were staying at. We got out in front of our hotel and paid the fair and walked to the front desk.

"How may I help you ladies?" The lady behind the desk asked. She was a short older woman with red hair.

"Reservation under Brandon," Alice said.

"Alice?"

"Yes, ma'am,"

"Ok, here are your keys," She handed the key to Alice. "May I ask why you 3 young ladies are in sin city?"

"Tomorrow is my 21st birthday, they are already 22. They wanted to come for their birthdays, but they didn't want to leave me to so we decided to come on my birthday because I'm the youngest." I explained

"Oh, in case I don't see you tomorrow. Happy birthday!" she started typing furiously on her computer. She looked up at me and smiled and handed me 3 passes to the spa.

"Thank you, but I can't accept this,"

"Yes you can, I just put it in our record that we messed up you rooms so, and for our mistake I have to offer them to you hotel policy."

"Thank so much." I squealed.

"Have a great birthday."

"I will," we got on the elevator with our bags to go our room. Our room is on the 20th floor. We walked into the most beautiful room in my life it had a big living room small kitchenette and 3 bedrooms each having it own bathroom. I put my stuff on my bed and returned to the living room I sat down and watched TV, but nothing interesting was on.

I flipped the TV off and sighed. I was never a TV watcher, I didn't even own a TV.

"I'm bored, can we use I spa passes now and go out tonight?" I whined.

"Sounds like a plan to me, what about you Alice?" Rose asked

"If we go out tonight, what are we going to do tomorrow?"

"We sight see during the day and party at night, Duh."

"Ok," We locked our room and headed down to the hotel spa. I blonde woman gave us lockers and a robes, striping down to nothing but robes we put our clothes in our lockers. Another blonde lady was standing behind a desk.

"My name is Kate, what would you ladies be getting today?"

"I'll take a Brazilian, and legs waxing and a full body massage," I answered. The same time as Rose and Alice both answered "Just a full body massage,"

"Ok follow me." We followed her around a corner. She stopped and turned to me. "Would you like you to be waxed and massaged first?"

"Waxed," She nodded and told me to follow her and I did she took me to a room that I stripped of my robe and laid down on my back. It wasn't the first time I got waxed.

Hour and a half later I was done waxing and rubbed down. I made my way back to our room to find Alice and Rose sitting in the living room watching TV. Those two really loved to watch TV.

"Thanks for leaving me," I said with sarcasm.

"You were taking so long, I got hungry," Alice whined

"You got food?" I asked as my stomach growled.

"I order two appetizers, from room service. That way we have something to eat but not too much before we go out." Alice explained.

"Smart thinking,"

The food arrived we ate and when to our rooms and shower and got dressed. I showered and washed my hair with my favorite strawberry scented shampoo and freesia scented body wash. I dressed into a midnight blue thong and strapless bra under a strapless midnight blue dress. The dress was my favorite, it fits me like a second skin, and it's just long enough to cover my butt. I put on my favorite black peep toe pumps. Once I was dressed I dried my hair and straightened my hair. Catching sight of my best friends when I walked into the living room, I stopped walking they were gorgeous. Alice was wearing a pink halter top, black leather skirt and pink heels. Rose was wearing a blood red dress that was floor length. It showed too much cleavage and who wear a floor length dress to the club? I decided not to say anything because she still looked good in it.

"Are my two beautiful dates ready to go?" I asked playfully.

"Yes," they answered in unison. We locked the room and made it down to the bar. We found a table and sat down. A waiter came to our table to take our order.

"Hi ladies, I'm Felix. I'll be your waiter this evening, what can I get you?"

"Sex on the beach," "Slippery nipple," Rose and Alice answered at the same time. He nodded and looked at me.

"What can I get you?"

"I don't know what will get me the drunkest the fastest?"

"How about we start you off with a shot of Grey Goose,"

"Ok, but how about we make that, 5 shots of Grey Goose instead." He nodded and walked away.

"You really plan on getting drunk?" Alice asked.

"Why not we are in sin city, I plan on getting you two drunk to because I want to have fun and if you two are sober you will kill my buzz." They laughed.

"Fine we will get drunk too." Rose said, just as the waiter came back.

"Can you bring 4 more for each of them?"

"Yes ma'am," he walked to the bar and returned moments later with 3 more drinks for each of them.

1 hour and 9 shots of shots of Grey Goose later, I found myself on the dance floor. Alice and Rose were too drunk to even stand, mission accomplished.

"Mind if I dance with you?" a sexy velvet voice whispered in my ear, from behind me.

"No, I don't mind." I backed up grinding my ass onto him. He grabbed my hips pulling me closer to him. I could feel his growing erection pushing into me. I grind into him harder, causing him to moan into my ear.

"Music to my ears," I murmured to myself, I didn't think he could hear me until he answered me.

"If one little moan is music what and multiple moans and grunts?" I moan. Bringing his head down to leave a trail of open mouthed kisses on my neck, I moan again. _Wow this man has a talented tongue._

**Leave me some love. Please be nice I don't have anyone to edit it for me so it just me. I'm not really a writer I found this site and do enjoy reading so I decided to give it a try. No one close to me knows I write, so leave a review I take constructive criticism. Not haters, if you are going to be mean please don't write.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Say What?

BPOV

**This is a disclaimer. I do not own twilight**.** I just enjoy writing.** **All the characters belong to Shephenie Meyer. I love the characters.**

Waking up with a massive migraine is never fun, clearly I over did it last night. I stir trying to fully wake up when I feel a strong arm tighten around my waist. I freeze. Who's arm is wrapped around me? What happened last night? Why don't I remember anything other the getting shots of Grey Goose. I roll over and become face to face with the mystery person. He was beautiful, unruly bronze hair pointing in every direction. A strong jaw line that could scratch glass and very soft looking lips. I tap mystery man on the shoulder to wake him from his slumber; he buries his head further into my boobs. I tap him harder he pushes into his face further into my chest.

"I know my boobs are big, but you do realize that they aren't pillows, right?"

"I know they are softer and smell better then the pillows." He said taking a deep breathe, inhaling them in. Leaving a little kiss on my nipple, causing it to harden.

"Thank you, hey I'm Bella by the way, I think its time to introduce myself since you face was buried into my boobs. And you are?" He pulls back and looks at me disbelievingly.

"My name is Edward Cullen." He said confidently.

"Well, hi Edward."

"Wait, you don't know who I am?"

"No, should I know who you are?"

"The Edward Cullen,"

"Ok, I get it your name is Edward Cullen. Why do you keep saying that? Are you crazy?"

"Do you live under a rock?"

"No, I don't. Just because I don't know who you are doesn't mean-" The door flow open before I could finish my sentence.

"There you are you idiot." The man who opened the door yelled. He had blonde hair and was over six feet tall. Edward groaned.

"Jasper, what are you talking about?" Edward asked upset.

"You are married, you idiot." Jasper yelled holding up a piece of paper.

"You're married?" I asked discussed._ Eww I slept with a married man._

"No, I'm not married. Jasper what are you talking about?"

"I got an alert saying you spent over a $100,000 on a ring, I called you didn't answer so I jumped on a plane. I know you always stay in this hotel, so I bribed the woman at the front desk to give your room number and key. I walk into the living and find this on the table." He yells holding the same paper. "It says you're married to an Isabella Swan."

"What?" I yell.

"Yes." I jump off the bed and run up to him and snatch the paper out of his hands. I read the paper. _Damn! _I got to married to a stranger. Jasper cleared his throat. I looked up at him confused.

"Can you put some clothes on?" he asked. I looked down and I was completely naked. I walked over to grab a shirt I assumed it was Edward's it was too big to fit me. It was a green button down. I buttoned most of the buttons, and looked over at Edward who was still lying in the bed. He was staring at me with his mouth hanging open. There was a tint in the about wher his hips are, clearly 'The Edward Cullen' is horny this morning.

"Did we have sex?"

"I think so,"

"Which mean you don't even know if we use protection?"

"No,"

"Fuck! Where are my clothes?" I asked looking around I hold up my dress to find it was ripped. I glare at Edward. "What are you part Caveman? That was my favorite dress." I whined.

"Sorry," he said innocently.

"Where am I?"

"Cresar's Palace,"

"What's the room number?

"You're in the King Neptune suite," I nodded my head I grab the phone call the front desk and have them call the front desk at Cresar's Palace. The front desk at Cresar's Palace connected with my hotel room. I rang twice before Rose picked up the phone.

"Hello,"

"Rose, I need your help."

"Bella, are you ok? Where are you?"

"Yeah, I need you to bring me some clothes."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't have time to explain, just bring me some clothes to Creaser's Palace, the Neptune suite. I'll explain it to you then."

"Ok, Alice and I are on our way." She hung up. I sighed and looked at Edward and Jasper.

"Who was that?" Jasper asked.

"My best friend Rose, she and Alice are bringing me some clothes." My stomach growled letting them know I am hungry.

"I'll order you some breakfast, I'm hungry myself." Edward says rolling over grabbing the phone to order breakfast. I look at my hand and gasped. The ring on my finger was freaking huge. I've never seen a ring this big in my life.

"Yeah, how do you think I felt went I was brought to my attention that he spent over a 100 grand on a ring?"

"Who in the hell spends that kind of money for a ring, for a person they don't even know?" I shout.

"Your husband, the one and only Ed-" I cut Jasper off.

"Don't Fucking say EDWARD CULLEN. Who is he?"

"Edward Cullen, the famous actor. He played in the Twilight Saga, Water for Elephants, Cosmopolis. (**I used the real movies Robert Pattinson plays in.) **How do you not know who he is?"

Looking at Edward in disbelief, hoping that it wasn't true. "You're an actor?"

"Yes,"

"Prefect, just prefect, I go to Vegas and get married. I don't marry just any body I marry a movie star." I complained pacing the floor. There is a knock at the door I run and open the door to see Rose and Alice standing there, I threw my arms around them and pull them into the room.

"Its good to see you are safe and alive, now explain." Alice demands as we sit down on the couch.

"Edward can you come out here for a minute and help me explain," I yell. Moments later Edward walks out in just a pair of jeans and a bare chest. Alice and Rose gasp at the sight of him.

"Bella explain to us why you are wearing a too big dress shirt and the Edward Cullen is shirt less." Rose Demanded.

"You know who he is?"

"Yeah, who doesn't?"

"I didn't."

"I own a TV. Now explain what is going on." She ordered.

"I don't remember much but I woke this morning with his face buried in my boobs."

"Can you blame him they are big, I would use it as a pillow too." Alice snickered. Edward laughed.

"It's not funny, then his friend burst in the room saying me and Edward got married."

"What?"

"I'm married,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, he showed me the certificate."

"What are you going to do?"

Jasper walks into the room, "I know what they are going to do they are going to stay married and go to Edward's house."

"Have you lost you mind? I can't just drop everything a move into him. I do have a life."

"Why can't you move in with him?" Alice asked.

"Where do you life?" I asked Edward.

"LA,"

"That is why I can't move in with him, and maybe the fact that he is a stranger. The icing on the cake he is a millionaire. Where would you like to start? I still have to finish college,"

"You would get to know him, his money doesn't define him. Why can't you go to his house to stay with him? And you can transfer you credits out there."

"I have a job that I have to be at by Tuesday, and an apartment. I have class on Tuesday also. Where are my clothes?" I asked raising my voice. Rose tossed me a bag. Inside there is yoga Capri pants and a sports bra, no shirt, no panties. "You didn't think I would need panties and a shirt?"

"Your clothes are the last thing on my mind, I was thinking about when one of my best friends calls me and asks for my help but can't explain yet." I sigh and pull the yoga pants on and turn around and put my sports bra on, leaving Edwards over sided shirt on the couch. I sit back on the couch and wait for someone to say something. Jasper was first to speak.

"Isabella," he started before I cut him off.

"Bella," I corrected him.

"I spent the last 10 years building him into a good boy, giving to charity, reading to kids, volunteering at homeless shelters, volunteering at animal shelters. It won't look good for America's good boy be pointed out for marrying a stranger in Vegas while he was drunk."

"What do you need from me?"

A huge smile spread across Edward's face at what I said. "Does that mean you will do it?"

"No that mean I need to know what is asked of me before I commit to anything."

"I need you to act like a normal wife, just life with him. And if you do get questioned about it just say you're madly in love with him."

"Are you going to tell people we are married?"

"No but if it does get out I need you, make them think you guys are madly in love. 6 months later you give a press release saying that you're not Hollywood and you can't take it any more and you get a divorce."

"What am I suppose to do with my life in those 6 months?"

"You transfer to a school close to Edward's house, we will continue to pay your rent so when to time is up you will still have your apartment. Quit your job, we will help you out finically when this is over."

"Having sex with him is not part of that is it?"

Jasper answered "no" at the same time Alice and Rose answered "yes".

"Bella, you don't have to do anything you don't want to, including sex." Edward said calming me down instantly. The knock at the door caused all of us freeze wondering who could be at the door.

"I ordered breakfast for me and Bella breakfast." Edward explained, Jasper nodded and went to go get breakfast moments later he walked back with a cart full of breakfast. I grab a bowl of oatmeal and drop a couple pieces of fruit in side and mix it up.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Happy Birthday!" Alice squealed jumping up and down. I groan forgetting that today is my birthday.

"Today is your birthday?" Edward asked. I nod my head. "Happy birthday,"

"Thanks,"

"Please tell me that you are not turning 18," Jasper begged.

"I'm 21,"

"Good," He sighed.

"So what do you want to do for you birthday?" Alice asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing except I want to get a tattoo."

"Really?"

"I think I want an ace of spades and a queen of hearts, for 21 and it goes with the whole Vegas theme."

"Where do you want it?" Rose asked.

"I don't know, maybe here." I said rubbing my left hip. I eat my breakfast in silence and no one else talks. I finish my breakfast and look over to see Edward staring at me,

"Edward, can I talk to you for a minute? There are some things we need to discuss," I asked

"Sure," we walk back into the master bedroom and sit on the bed. I turn to look and him to find that he was already looking at me. Edward spoke first. "You don't have to do this Bella; you drank too much last night. I never should have said yes. I was drunk too but you could barely walk when we left the club. I just wanted to get to know you better."

"What are you talking about?"

"Last night I met you on the dance floor I asked you to dance; you started grinding on me, that's when I started thinking with my dick instead of me head. I told you I want to get a drink you said you would come to. I ordered myself 4 shots of Tequila. I drank them and then about 15 minutes of flirting you ask me to marry you. I said yes because I had a boner and you are hot and again I was thinking with the wrong head. I'm sorry." He sound so sad, but I needed answers before I could feel bad for him.

"Is that all you remember?"

"Don't remember marrying you but I do remember coming back here we made out on the couch before making it to the bed. I don't know if we had sex of not. I'm sorry"

"It's ok Edward it not you fault, because I asked you to marry me I will go along with Jasper's plan." Edward jumped on top of me hugging me, thanking me for staying married to him. His face nuzzled in my neck his body completely on top of mine so I could feel everything.

"Thank you, so much." He said between kisses that he left of my face, neck, and chest. Instead of stopping he started leaving open mouthed kisses on way up my jaw. I moan softly, my moan must have triggered something for him because he bucked his hips to mine. I moaned. I could feel his jeans covered erection pushing into my core. Making me hot all over,

"E-Edward I t-t-thinking we should stop." I whispered in his ear. He pulled back and looks at me, his eyes black with lust. He sighs and climbs off of me. Closing his eyes and pinching his nose, he backs up into the wall trying to get his self under control.

"I am so sorry. I only meant to hug you but when I felt your body under mine I lost control."

"It's ok, so how about this I go with Alice and Rose to go get my things we figure out where to start from there."

"Sounds like a plan," He adjust himself in his pants to hide his obvious boner.

"Do you need a minute? Because that is still obvious,"

"Yeah, it going to be a few minutes before it goes down by himself,"

"'himself'?"

"Yes, Eddie isn't going nowhere for a few minutes."

"We are going to wait?"

"I am going to wait."

"Why can't you go in the bathroom, give Eddie a talking to?"

"So you suggesting that I jack-off in the bathroom?"

"Yes,"

"I can't do that with you right outside the door."

"Fine can you at least help me look for my phone while you tame him?"

"Yea, maybe it will help me calm down." After minutes of searching, I got on all fours and search under the bed, hear a zipper behind me. I turn around to find Edward with his zipper opened and dick in hand. I stunned by what I'm seeing.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I whispered.

"Please Bella I need this release." He begged. I felt bad it looked like his life depended on his release. I ran into the bathroom and came out with a towel to catch his cum in. He released into the towel. I helped him clean up and he zipped himself up. I put the towel back into the bathroom. I came back into the bedroom to find him sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. I walked up to him, standing right in front of him.

"Edward?" I whispered softly. He didn't answer. "Edward?" I whispered tilting his chin up so that he was looking at me. He looked so sad, even sadder then before. Why was he sad? Did he think I changed my mind because he jacked-off in front of me? It was a cave-mannish, but also hot at the same time. It was like he was going to died, like I was the only known cure.

"I'm so sorry,"

"Why are you sorry?"

"I just played with myself in front of you."

"It was kind of hot if you ask me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your eyes were so lust filled, and the way you begged me to let you finish it was like your life depended on it. I gave my self-esteem a boost." He still looked so sad, over what just happened. _Desperate time call for desperate measures._ I straddle his lap and push him backward onto the bed. Scooting up I can grab his face in my hands. "You are hot, and if you are good actor like Jasper says then any girl would be look to have you jack off in front of them. I'm Honored." I said honestly.

"I don't know what it is; I had a constant boner since I saw you at the club. Talk about your serious case of blue balls. I needed it since you started grinding on me last night." He is still sad. I take my hands away and put them on my hips.

"Its ok, but now that you don't have blue balls anymore we should go out and tell our friends what is going on." I smile sweetly

"What is going on?" he asked unsure, but can feel him get hard all over again under me.

"I'm going to go live with you for the next 6 months. We are going to get to know each other as friends. And hopeful when the 6 months is over we can remain friends. You masturbating in front of me didn't change a thing so turn that frown up side down, Mister. No husband of mine will be sad under my watch."

"Thank you Bella, You are truly an angel from above." He said sitting up before placing a kiss in my cleavage.

"An angel with a husband that is clearly very horny." I laughed

"You make me this way; I haven't been this horny since I was thirteen." He said proudly tightening his hands on my hips.

"I make you this way?"

"Yes," Lifting his hips and rotating them into my core, _Clearly I make this man very horny._ I have to bite my tongue to keep from moaning. But I had not control over my yoga pants getting soaked and my eye shutting.

"You mean to tell me the famous Edward Cullen got really horny over one girl."

"Yes, I'm not like all the guys from Hollywood I prefer someone I can have a committed relationship with. Future mother to my kids, someone I can take home to my mom. And you have a banging body and it is real." He answered honestly. Edward seemed like a genuine guy.

"Sorry, I just assumed that you would be." I apologized.

"Its ok, we should head out there now. I'm sure Jasper is losing his mind." I climb off of him and the bed. He gets off the bed and captures me into a hug. My body tingles to his touch we pull back and walk into the living room. Jasper is the first to speak.

"I know you probably have something to tell us but I want you to know the paparazzi are down stairs, they know you're here but I don't think they know you're married."

"Shit," Edward muttered under his breath.

"We will figure something out. What did you two talk about?"

"I'm going to go home with Edward and we are going to be married for 6 months and we are going to get to know each other and see if we can become friends. If we are going to be living together we should at least try and be friends. And when the 6 months is over hopefully we can remain friends." Rose and Alice squealed.

"Thank you Bella," Jasper said sincerely. "Now we need a plan,"

"I have an idea." All heads turned to me. "Alice and Rose will go get my things from the room." Rose cut me off.

"Your bags are heavy." She whined.

"Fine take Jasper with you," Jasper looked at me questioningly. "They need someone strong to help carry my thing. I rather you didn't see in my suitcase. Rose and Alice pack my things while Jasper calls the airport and change my flight to match Edward see if you can get me to sit next to him we will act as if we don't know each other. Edward you call someone and have us picked up from the Airport."

"What are you going to do?" Alice asked.

"Nothing, Jasper said the paparazzi know Edward is here which means he can't leave. Jasper also said that he didn't know if the paparazzi know if we are married so I can't go out either."

"That's a great plan, but what when you leave for the airport?"

"This is just step one, now go! And don't forget to check to the bathroom for my body wash. Can you guys do me a favor?"

"What buttercup?"

"Can you guys stop by the drug store and get me some Advil I have a killer migraine?"

"We will stop and get you some." Alice pulled the door close as they left. I turned to Edward who is sitting on the couch smirking at me.

"What?" I asked walking over to sit beside him on the couch. Edward pulled me so I would sit side ways in his lap.

"Nothing, you're just sexy when you take charge." He kissed my neck.

"Edward we shouldn't do this."

"Why? You don't find me attractive?"

"Yes, you're very sexy but we should get to know each other first."

"Ok tell me about yourself."

"I was born in Forks, Washington. My parents got married 2 months before my mom got pregnant with me. 3 months after I was born they got a divorce it wasn't working out. Mom didn't want kids. So I stayed with my dad. I met my mom for the first time when I was 9. My best friend was Jake. Our dads were best friends. When I was 15, Jake and I started dating. We graduated from different school but went to the same college. Freshmen year I met Alice and Rose, they were sophomores. On my 19th birthday Jake and I broke up. That's about it."

"Why did you guys brake up?"

"It was my birthday; I walked into my dorm I was sharing with my room mate, Leah. He was in his boxers, and she was in her panties and bra straddling his lap. I asked him what was going on he told me he was horny and she kissed him so he kissed her back and begged me not to go."

"I'm sorry that happened to you, what did you do?"

"Since I was going to spend the night a Rose dorm anyway I packed and over night bag. He begged some more, I told him he could use the condoms in my nightstand and left. I wasn't mad at him for cheating or almost cheating. I never really loved Jake he would always make me feel bad for not looking at him as a boyfriend. Every time we did anything physical I wasn't the spark you get when you like someone."

"Are you talking about sex?"

"Sex, kissing, and feeling it wasn't there for me."

"Did you not enjoy it?"

"Not for several reasons."

"Like what?"

"Some is very nosey." I teased.

"Just trying to get to know my wife,"

"He was lacking in size and growth, and he only had about 30 second on a good day, He was pretty boring with the missionary position. There is nothing wrong with it, if you know what you are doing but he clearly didn't."

"Poor guy, you know you won't have to worry about that with me."

"You are so sure that I will have sex with you."

"I guy a wish,"

"Hopeful you can give me an orgasm," I say under my breath.

"What did you say about orgasm?"

"Nothing," I lied.

"Tell me," he growls

"No," I try to get up but he pinned me to the couch tickling my stomach. Wiggling to get away from him, laughing so hard I struggling to breath. Edward captures my hands and pulls them over my head. I knew I could get him off of me if he wasn't tickling me.

"Tell me," he demands. I shake my head still laughing. "I'm not going to stop ticking you until you tell me."

"Please stop," I beg him I can't tell him this is too personal.

"No, tell me." He stops tickling me long enough to move to my ribcage. I laugh harder; my ribcage is my most ticklish spot. Jasper, Rose, and Alice walk in and stare us.

"Help me," I beg them gasping for air.

"Edward, get off of her. We need to get serious for a minute." Jasper yells. Edward releases me. I sit up trying to get my breathing under control. "Edward what are you doing?"

"Torturing me,"

"She wouldn't tell me what I want to know." He whined.

"What was it?" Alice asked.

"Something about an orgasm," Edward huffed

"You mean the fact the she never had one," She asked Edward.

"Why would you tell him that?" I yell.

"He is your husband, it his job to make sure you are not sexual frustrated."

"You never had an orgasm?" Edward asked me disbelieving

"No,"

"Can I give you your first?" We all gasp at him.

"What?" Hoping he didn't just say that in front of all them.

"Can I give you your first orgasm?"

"We need to talk." I drag him back into the bedroom. "What was that?"

"I want to give you your first orgasm."

"I thought we decide that we are going to be friends."

"I don't want to be your friend; I want to be your husband. There is a chance I might not see you after 6 months. I don't want to waste a second not holding you and not making love to you."

"You seem like a really nice guy but we don't know each other."

"We will get to know each other. I'm not saying you should let me give you your first orgasm now. I would like to have a sex now but we can wait for that. I would like to have a nonsexual physical relationship with you as well. Like holding your hand, kissing you, holding you while we sleep in each others arms. I want to be able to touch you in a husband/wife way not a friend kind of way." I smile at him. I could see myself falling in love with him. I have deep feeling for him now. I like him; it is the least I can do what do I have to lose.

"Ok, I don't see anything wrong with that,"

"Can kiss you?"

"Yes," Edward grabs my hips and pulls me close to him. Slowly his lips decent to kiss me, his soft lips molding mine, capturing me in the best kiss of my life. Swiping his tongue against my bottom lip, I open up for him. Our tongues massaging the others, kissing him felt so natural. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I pull back to look at him.

"Edward, there is still stuff we need to figure out."

"Like what?"

"What we are going to tell our parents?"

"I'm going to tell my parents and brother that I'm married to a beautiful girl. That I really would like them to meet; I know my mom is going to love you."

"Aw, you really are sweet."

"Thank you," I look over to the clock and notice that it was already 8:45 pm. We had a long day I didn't even notice that we have been in this hotel all day. Edward and I spent so much time talking when Alice, Jasper and Rose were gone that we didn't even notice time flew by. Alice and Rose probably took all day to give us time to talk and get to know each other.

"It is getting late; we should go back out there. And figure out that what the next step is." Edward nods and follows me out into the living room.

"How was it?" Rose asked excitedly.

"We didn't do anything you pervert." I turned to Edward. "Where is your agent?"

"Right here," Jasper said waving at me.

"Ok, so what do we do?"

"I have no idea."

"What time does your flight leave?"

"The private jet will be here to pick him up at noon on Sunday."

"You do realize that tomorrow is Sunday?"

"I do… now."

"Have another car sent to pick me up and take me to the airport five minutes before Edwad's. Nothing fancy, we don't want them to even bat an eye when I walk out the front door. 5 minute later a car will pick up Edward and take him to the airport. That way I will already on the plane and out of sight just in case he does get followed to the airport. They won't see us getting on a plane together."

"I like this girl."

"Damn right you do. Now go make some calls."

"Are you guys' hungry? I'm going to order room service." Edward asked me and the girls

"I'll take a burger well done, and fries." I said rubbing my stomach. I didn't even notice how hungry I was.

"A salad,"

"Really Alice, a salad,"

"Not every one can eat anything and everything a still look good."

"That is because you don't like to work out."

"Anyway, "I'll take some hot wings." Edward nodded and walked into the bedroom to call room service.

"So what happened?"

"We talked about us not having a physical relationship, yet."

"What a waste. You marry sexiest man alive 5 years running and you don't want to have sex with him."

"I want to get to know him; he seems like a pretty cool guy, like we could actually be friends when the 6 months are up."

"What are you going to do about your things?"

"Can you ship all my clothes, pictures and books to me everything I get rid of and get a new one after our divorce."

"Why?"

"There is no reason to pay rent for a place no one is going to be living that is a waste of money." Edward came back into the room saying the food would be here in 20 minutes.

The food came; we ate our food and called it a night. I shared a room with Edward, Alice and Rose went back to their hotel room we said our goodbye knowing we would not see each other for a while. After showering, I put on my black tank top and red silk sleep shorts and climb into bed. I tossed and turned for hours. I gave up trying and went to the living room to watch some TV. Half and hour later Edward sat down on the couch beside me.

"Are you ok?"

"I just can't sleep."

"Me either,"

"How about we watch a movie then try it again."

"Sounds like a plan." I searched through the TV guide and found Twilight on the guide, and pressed 'select'. Edward laughed.

"What? I got to see if my husband is any good at acting."

"You really never have seen any of my movies."

"No, I'm not really a TV watching person. I love to read. So what is this movie about?"

"Well, its apart of a series. And this one is about a vampire named Robert that falls in love with a human named Kristen. Have you not read the Twilight books?"

"No but if the movie is any good I will be reading the books."

"The books are better then the movies, I had to read the books before I signed up for the movies. You can read mine," We sit back and watch the movie. It was a really good movie; Edward really was a talented person.

"Edward, you are very talented. I could feel your passion for her through your eyes. You battling between your love for her and you desire to drink her blood. I have to see the rest of those movies and I want to read those books as well."

"I take that as you're a fan."

"Yes, I just might be your new biggest fan."

"Well, I should hope so; you are my wife after all." I nod lying my head on his shoulder. I feel so comfortable around him.

"We should try to go back to sleep, we have to get up early."

"I thought the flight isn't until noon,"

"Yes but, I still have to shower, pack, check out, and take 2 different cars, the drive to the airport and security."

"Yeah, you're right let's go to bed." We climb back into bed; Edward pulled me into his chest. Edward fell asleep first. I soon feel asleep in the comfort of his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: New Beginning

BPOV

**This is a disclaimer. I do not own twilight**.** I just enjoy writing.** **All the characters belong to Shephenie Meyer. I love the characters.**

"WAKE UP!" Jasper yelled through the door. I try to wake up to find Edward's body half way on top of me and his face buried into my boobs again, luckily I have on a tank top this time. I tried unwrapping his arm from around me but he tightened his hold on me. I tap his shoulder to wake him.

"Time to get up sleepy head,"

"I don't want to, I'm comfortable here." He whined.

"I'm sure you are, we going to go buy you some pillows when we get to California."

"All I need are these," he said grabbing my boobs, running him thumb over my nipple making them harden. I moan. "See you like this." He said smugly.

"No I don't," I lied.

"Your nipples are telling a different story." Reaching for my left nipple under my shirt, I moan.

"What is with you and my boobs? Do I need to sleep on my stomach from now on?" Rolling on my side facing away from him,

"I just love your body, it you slept on your stomach I would have slept with your butt as my pillow. Your tattoo and belly piercing isn't helping me either." He rolls so he is spooning me pushing his morning wood into my ass.

"You like my body art?"

"I love your body art; I just can't wait to show you how much I love it."

"I think I can feel how much you love it. Well keep it in your pants you horn ball. We need to start moving around."

"I don't want to keep it in my pants," He whined pulling me on my back, and climbing on top of me, to straddle my thighs.

"Well if you want to go to California with you, you will."

"Ok," he sighed and reluctantly climbed off of me.

"Are you showering first or am I?"

"Ladies first," I climbed in the shower and washed myself and hair thoroughly. After climbing out of the shower I remembered that my clothes were in the room, I forgot to grab something to wear. Wrapping a towel around my body to cover my body, to cover from Edward; only to find he wasn't in the room. Searching my suite case to find a pair of blue basketball short, black tee, and my basketball sandals, after pulling on my matching Black lace panties and bra set Edward walked in the room. His eye roaming all over my body, clearing my throat to get attention on my face instead of my body, He ignored my continuing to stare at my body.

"Hey! Stop staring at me and go get in the shower."

"Its going to be a cold one."

"I don't care as long as you hurry it up."

"Yes ma'am," he salutes and got to take his shower. I pulled on my shorts and shirt. I grab my toothbrush and toothpaste and walk into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"How is that cold shower?"

"It's actually warm I was waiting on you to come and heat it up."

"I only came in here to brush my teeth."

"Sure, ruin all my fun." He whined causing me to laugh before brushing my teeth.

After brushing my teeth I packed my suitcase carrying to living room to sit the by the door. I sat on the couch waiting for the signal telling me it was time to go. Jasper's phone rang 20 minutes later; the car was down stairs waiting for me. I told them I would see the later, the elevator ride was the longest elevator ride in my life. I walked across the lobby praying no would know I was married to Edward Cullen. I walked out the doors and got in the car without so much as a picture of me, I blinded in. The ride to the air port was long so I pulled out my ipod and listened to music on the ride to the airport.

"Miss we are here,"

"I thought I had to go through security."

"No miss I was given specific orders to drop you off by the plane."

"Do you know if I'm supposed to get on the plane?"

"I think so; I'll help you get your bags on the plane."

"Thank you," We climbed out of the car and loaded my bags in the plane. After all my stuff was on the plane the driver drove off. It was too quiet waiting for Edward. After 45 minutes of waiting, Edward and Jasper climbed on the plane.

"What took you guys so long?"

"He wanted to sign autographs," Jasper explained

"You kept me waiting for 45 minutes for autographs?"

"What was I supposed to do?"

"How about, apologize that you don't have time because you have a flight to catch. Seeing as how I'm waiting on you, I understand you are famous but if you want me to put all my eggs in one basket you are going to have to as well."

"I couldn't be rude to my fans"

"I'm not saying you should be rude, you shouldn't keep me waiting either. I'm going to California for you."

"I'm sorry,"

"Stop being sorry, just be considerate."

"Ok," he sighed sitting down next to me. I grabbed hold of his hands turning in my seat to look at him.

"Tell me about you."

"I was born in Chicago, Illinois. I'm 28 years old. I'm an actor. I have a brother; Emmett. Emmett is a year older then me. He is one of my best friends; he is really huge, very intimidating until you talk to him once you talk to him his is like a big teddy bear. He doesn't have a filter so if he says something inappropriate ignore it. We are both mommas' boys, and terrified of her at the same time you don't cross mom, who also doesn't have a filter. She is your typical house wife. Our dad is a doctor, most caring guy you will probably meet in your life. We moved to LA when I was 17 I got the first Twilight role. I would say dad and I are the only sane ones in the family."

"The Emmett Cullen is your brother?"

"You are a fan?"

"Who isn't a fan? He is the best Defensive lineman in the NFL."

"How do you know so much about Football?"

"I watch it with Dad." I hate that I hadn't told my dad I was married now. I hate keeping secrets from him. He and the girls are all I have.

"Oh."

"Should I be scared to meet your parents and brother?"

"Maybe, Emmett is actually in town right now."

"I can't wait to see the other movies if all your movies are this good I'll have to invest into a TV."

"Well it's a good thing I have a theatre in my house and a great movie collection."

"You have a movie theatre in your house?"

"Yes, theatre, pool, game room and a basketball court,"

"You play basketball?"

"Yes,"

"I love basketball,"

"Do you play?"

"Yea, I'm not Lebron James, but I can play."

"We are so playing tonight,"

"What games are in the Game room?"

"Pool table, foosball, darts and a bar,"

"I kind of tired I'm going to take a nap for a while." I yawned and laid my head on his shoulder. Breathing in his scent was so relaxing. Edward leaned our seats back and moved the arm rest and pulled me into his side. He wrapped his arm around me; I laid my head on his chest and hand on his abs. I fell in to a deep sleep thinking about Edward.

My dream was getting to the good part, me and Edward was about to take our physical relationship to the next level when I felt someone shaking me.

"Bella," Edward called.

"What?" I mumbled trying my hardest not to wake fully up, I liked my dream.

"You got to stop doing that."

"What are you talking about?"

"Where is your hand?"

"Under me, couldn't this wait until I woke up," I snapped at him for waking me up from my dream.

"Where is your other hand?"

"Right here." I said squeezing my hand to find it wasn't on his chest. My hand was wrapped around something hard and silk. I open my eyes Edward removes the blankets to show my hand was in his pants wrapped around him. I gasp.

"You grabbed it three times already waking me up form my nap. I last time you didn't just grabbed," he cut off.

"What did I do?"

"Well I fell asleep for the third time, I felt my muscle tighten I thought I was dreaming until I woke up from almost cuming on your hand."

"I'm sorry," moving my hand.

"Don't be, I'm not."

"How much longer is our Flight?"

"10, 15 minutes, you haven't slept any longer then 20 minutes."

"Oh,"

"If you want to go to sleep again I stay up on dick duty,"

"Thank you Edward I'm really tired."

"You can thank me, by touching it when you aren't sleep,"

"Shut up horn-ball, I'm going to sleep," I fall back asleep going back to my dream of me and Edward. Trailing my hand down his chiseled chest that make a girl turn into goo. I slip my hand in his pant and stroke up and down. Edward tries to fight for dominance a hold on tighter and pump harder on to him. He is close I can feel him getting harder in my hand.

"Bella," Edward yells waking me up from my sleep. My hand is holding tightly to the base his dick and he is struggling to catch his breath. Jasper jumps awake from Edward yelling my name.

"Edward what the hell are you yelling for?"

"Nothing, sorry," Edward turns to me and whispers in my ear, "You grabbed me again I tried to move it without waking you. When I grabbed your hand, you tighten you grip and started pumping harder. I tried to stop you hand but you are strong in your sleep and my dick start thinking instead of my head and it told me to just let you finish but when I got close my brain kicked in, that is when I yelled your name to wake you."

"Sorry I get you horny and I don't follow through."

"You know you can finish what you started with out us having actual sex right?"

"What are you talking about?"

"We can be like teenagers, kissing, groping, dry humping, handjobs, oral, then we make it to sex."

"I guess we can do that, since I not really ready for hand jobs unless I'm sleep we can start with dry humping once we get to your house"

"Our house, you're my wife. What's yours is mine, what's mine is yours"

"Thank you," Edward leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Your welcome. Now can you move your hand?" I gasped. I forgot I still had my hand there I pulled my hand away a rested it on his chest. He laughed.

"Who is picking us up from the airport?"

"Emmett,"

"Your brother is picking us up? And I'm dressed like this? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Bella calm down, Emmett would care what you look like. He will be happy I married to a beautiful girl. I told you he has no filter so when he looks at your body he will ask me what sex is like with you."

"What are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know, Emmett isn't going to take 'it's none of you business' for an answer."

"You can make something up if you want I don't mind, at least until we do have sex."

"So you do plan on having sex with me?"

"Yes," we sat in silence until our plan landed. I put on my book bag and reached for my luggage but Edward grabbed it and his bag. We climbed off the plane to see a black SUV and the one and only Emmett Cullen is leaned up against the driver side door. We walked to the SUV and stopped.

"Emmett you see us carrying bag, a smart person would open the trunk for us." Emmett ran and opened the trunk for us.

"Sorry my bad,"

"It ok, I'd like you to meet Bella," Emmett flashed me with a dimpled smile. Edward was right he didn't have to say anything for him to seem like a big teddy bear. I had a very comfortable feeling about him, in a long lost big brother kind of way.

"Nice to meet you Bella,"

"Nice to meet you to Emmett, Edward has told me a lot about you. I'm a big fan." I stuck my hand out for him to shake his he ignored it and wrapped his huge arms around me into a bone crushing bear hug.

"Emmett put her down, you're hurting her." Edward yelled. Emmett released me and smiled at me. I rub my boobs; they hurt from him crushing me to his rock hard chest.

"Ow,"

"I'm sorry would you like me to kiss it better." I look at Edward and burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Emmett asked Edward confused.

"I told her you have no filter and you just proved it by asking to kiss it better" He chuckled.

"No I'm laughing because it is so clear you two are brothers, with you interest with my boobies," Jasper was laughing his ass off when I finished talking.

"Wait until you meet the rest of the Cullens." Jasper gasped between laughter.

"Well you do have a nice rack,"

"Thank you Emmett, Yes they are real nothing on me is fake."

"You mean to tell me that you have nice big melons and that round apple bottom is all real?" I nodded. Was he and Rose twins who calls them melon and apple bottom? "Are they soft?"

"Her titties are softer then pillows and her butt I don't know I having tried it out yet." Edward pouted. I playfully punched his chest; he rubs his chest unaffected by my punch.

"Can we stop by Bed, Bath, and Beyond we are stopping to buy him some memory foam pillows?"

"Maybe another day we got to get home."

"Good I could use a nap." We climbed into the truck, Emmett and Jasper in the front and me and Edward in the back. Emmett phone rings He picks it up.

"Hey mom, I just picked him up. He is in the back seat with his girl friend. Her name is Bella. She seems cool. I'll ask him." Emmett turns to Edward "Mom wants to know can you come over so the family can meet Bella." Edward looks to me for an answer.

"Can we do it tomorrow, we had a long day so far and I'm pretty tired. Edward kept waking me up from my nap." Edward looks at me like 'you know why I woke you up'. Emmett nodded.

"Mom, they can't come over Edward wore Bella out last night and wasn't finish with her this morning so now she is beat." I slapped him in the back of the head. "Fine Bella is tired but once you get a look at her body you'll understand why she is tired." I slapped the back of his head again. "Ouch, stopping hitting me in the back of the head woman." He yelled at me. His mother most have told him to apologize because he lowered his voice and said sorry.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was being laid across the bed by Edward. I grabbed his hand.

"Stay with me," I whispered. I take off my shorts and shirt leaving me in my panties and bra Edward takes off his pants and shirt to, and climb into bed with me wrapping his arm around me and bury my face into his chest and fall happily asleep.

I wake up to Edward playing with my hair and humming. I move my leg over his waist trying to get closer to him. I feels so comfortable with him, its not normal. I feel like I have known him for years. My feeling for him are growing so fast is doesn't even makes sense. He is holding me so protectively and possessively, makes me want him more then ever.

"Hey sleepy head, how did you sleep?"

"Good, did I fondle you in my sleep again?"

"Unfortunately no, I would have been a better rest if you had." He sound disappointed.

"If I didn't know any better I would think you were disappointed,"

"I am, it felt so damn good and it only lasted for a few seconds. Best feeling in my life." I straddle his hips. His hands immediately went to my hips.

"Even better then this?" His boner grew instantly.

"No not better then this."

"Edward, I have been thinking."

"And?" he asked trying to get me to continue.

"I think we should wait to tell our families we are married."

"Are you having second thoughts?"

"No, its just I'm starting to have feeling for you and I don't want your family to think I'm with you for you money. I still want to get to know you. And my Dad will kill you if he knew we got married before he got the chance to meet you."

"If you want to get to know me why wait and tell them we are married?"

"Because what if we don't like each other when the 6 months is up?"

"What if we fall in love with each other?" I gasped at his words. Loving the idea of me and Edward being together for the rest of our lives,

"Then we stay married and have another wedding ceremony for our friends and family. No needs to know that we are married now other than, Jasper, Rose, and Alice." He smiled and sat up to kiss me. This kiss wasn't like our first it was passionate, like we were pouring our hearts into the kiss. Showing our love to the other, because we weren't ready to say the words yet, I loved him I just wasn't ready to admit it yet but I knew I did. I pulled back to looking into his eye to see nothing but passion and love. I smiled stretched across his face. He easily had the most beautiful smile I've ever seen.

"What?"

"You said you have feeling for me." I smiled and playfully slapped his shoulder. His hand tightened on my hips.

"Yes, I have feelings for you. I believe that I said we could do a little dry humping." He rubbed his dick into my core. I moaned. "Can we do it in the theatre?"

"You want to dry hump in the theatre?"

"Yes, is anyone here?"

"No, we live alone. I'm just surprised that you would want to start there."

"I told you I spent 3 years have unsatisfying sex, then 2 years with no sex. I'm just as horny as you. When we have sex it won't be just on the bed."

"Where else would you like to have sex?"

"Do you have a Jacuzzi?"

"Yes we have a Jacuzzi."

"The Jacuzzi, the pool, basket ball court, the pool table, the bar, the couch, shower, tub, floors, wall, counters, the hood of your car, you name it."

"The hood of my car might be my favorite, but I want our first time to be in this bed." He climbed out of the bed. I wrapped my legs around his waist. Kissing his neck and he walked to the theatre, listening to his soft moans as he walked down the stairs and around corners and down another flight of stairs. He walked us to double doors and opened the door with a little struggle. Edward sits me down on a sectional walks over to the movie collection.

"Don't put in the next movie from the Twilight Saga."

"Why I thought you like these movies."

"I do that why I don't want you to put it in; we aren't really going to watch the movie." Realization washes over his face. He grabs a different movie and puts it into the player and comes to sit down next to me. Looking completely nervous, I take charge and straddle his lap. He sighs and his head falls back onto the cushion.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing,"

"Don't tell me 'nothing', what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said putting his hand on my hip lightly not like he had them earlier.

"Since I woke up yesterday you have been over the top with trying to get physical with me; your face on my boobs, tickling me, pinning me to the bed, Jacking-off in front of me, to kissing me, now we are about to get a little physical and you act like this?" My anger rising. "What is this some kind a joke? You get a girl to admit her feelings for you and she is going to have sex with you, then you leave her dry." I climbed off his lap and crossed my arms over my chest. Mad. Why did I do this to myself? I know I'm not ugly but why would famous Edward Cullen want me. Forget it, it doesn't matter I'll get stay here and wait of my next 6 months of Hell.

"Bella?" I ignored him. Did he really think I would want to talk to him? "Bella, I'm sorry,"

"Can you show me where to sleep?"

"So you're just going to ignore my apologue?" I got up and walked out the room and found my way to the stairs Edward right behind me. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Whatever Edward,"

"I'm serious you told me you never been sexually satisfied. I felt the pressure from our first time and then from your ex not being able to satisfy you. What if I can't satisfy you either?"

"So why didn't you just tell me that?"

"I didn't want to sound like I do now. Insecure,"

"You thought if you couldn't satisfy you I wouldn't to be in a relationship with you?" He nodded. "Why do you think so little of me?"

"Because you said you never loved Jake, and that he couldn't satisfy you."

"I also said that our dads were best friends and Jake would always make me feel bad because I didn't want to be his girlfriend that is why I got into a relationship not because I loved him. Now I know it wasn't a good reason but at the time I didn't want to lose my best friend. When he cheated on me that was my way out without hurting his feelings, without feeling bad,"

"I'm so sorry Bella, please forgive me." He begged wrapping his arms around me. I couldn't stay mad at him with his arms wrapped around me.

"I forgive you but next time you have to tell me what's wrong; this all could have been avoided if you had told what was bothering you. We could be dry humping right now."

"We still could,"

"I'm not really in the mood, maybe later,"

"Fair enough, lets at least watch the rest of our movie." I nodded he turned around to walk back into the theatre I jumped on his back, hoping to lighten the mood.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to lighten the mood," he sat on the sectional. Edward lays his head on my lap and looks up and me.

"I'm really sorry."

"Its ok, now get you big head off of me." I said playfully. He sits up and glares at me.

"What did you say about me head?" He growled.

"Its big," I whisper afraid and turned on at the same time scooting backward until my back hit the arm of the couch. Crawling towards me with a menacing glare in his eyes he stops when his face inches from my face.

"What did you say?" Growled in my face,

"Your head is b-" He growled and attacks my neck. Sucking and biting gently on my neck I moan loudly. Edward roughly grabs my thighs pulling on them so that I was no longer sitting up but lying on my back he pulls my legs open and settles between them.

"How is the mood now?" I kissed him sucking his bottom lip into my mouth. Edward moaned loudly and rocks into me. I moan releasing his lip. Reaching under me Edward unclasps my bra and pulls the strap to free me, and throws the bra over his shoulder. Sucking my now harden nipple right into his mouth, flicking and swirling his tongue around my nipple and pinching the left one with his fingers.

"Don't stop," I beg him. Jake never got me turned on and I never want Edward's wonderful mouth to stop. Edward mouth moves lower to my piercing, his tongue played with belly ring. He is driving me crazy with lust, my panties are soaked. He sits up, leaving me horny and wanting more from him. Pissed that he would leave me like this I stand up and he smirks at me. If he thinks he can play me like that he has thing coming, getting up to stand between his legs I lower my panties down my legs.

"What are you doing?"

"They are too wet." He moans and throws his head back. I straddled him.

"Edward?" I whispered seductively in his ear.

"You took your panties off because they were too wet?"

"That and you told Emmett that you didn't know if my ass was soft I did want any thing to be in the way when you tested." Edward hands grabbed my butt cheeks, kneading and massaging them.

"They are soft," He whispers into my neck. I push his chest pushing him into the back of the couch. Running my hands from his shoulders to the waistband of his boxers, instead of stopping at his waistband I grab his dick that was half sticking out the pee hole of his boxers. Stroking him slowly his eyes flutter close. I tighten my grip my hold on him much as I could. He was most definitely wasn't lacking in size and growth. He was easily 10 inches in length if not more, I worried it would fit when the time came to have sex with him. And the growth was wide enough that it was hard to wrap my hand around it. Pumping faster, causing him to moan my name, I love my name escaping from his lips. Thrusting his hips to meet me hands, precum oozing out the head I rub my finger across it to get enough to get some on my finger and bring it to my lips. He taste good in my mouth it was salty. I meet Edward gaze to see he is staring at me for my action. His muscles tighten. I stop all movement, I don't want him to cum he stopped when I to him not to. Pay back is a bitch.

"I was so close, why did you stop?"

"Because I didn't want you to cum,"

"Why not?" He whined

"You stopped,"

"I didn't know if you wanted me to continue."

"I told you not to stop,"

"But you said no handjobs unless you were doing it in your sleep."

"You're right, I did say that."

"Yes I was right now can you finish?"

"No you just reminded me no handjobs, sorry. You can't finish yourself off either." Edward cups my core. Rubbing him palm into my clit very softly.

"Are you sure no handjobs?"

"Yes, I haven't eaten all day now feed me!" I demanded climbing off him.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

We ate our dinner and watched the next Twilight movie; New moon. I cried it was so sad.

"Why did you leave her? You are so mean! She jumped off a cliff just to have a hallucination of you with her. Then you decide you want to kill yourself after you think she is dead. Did you think about the effect that would have on your family? And she goes all the way to save you from doing something stupid." I got madder at him by the minute. I tried to tell myself it was acting but it looked and felt so real. I truly wanted to kick his ass for hurting Kristen.

"I was acting."

"I know I just felt so badly for her."

"I take that as you think I'm a good actor."

"Yeah, can we watch the next one?" He got up and put in the next one; Eclipse. It was great it had more action then the first two.

"That one is my favorite so far."

"Why?"

"Because she is battling between the love of her life and the love of friendship, it's a hard decision because she doesn't know if you are going to leave again. Taylor wasn't making it easy on her. Who really threatens to kill themselves if you don't love them? You on the other hand are jealous of their relationship. And for a vampire you're not that good of a fighter."

"I was an excellent fighter."

"No you weren't you were like 2 seconds from being a beat up by a girl."

"Fighting and trying to protect someone at the same time is hard."

"Well if you would have changed her like she asked you wouldn't have had to protect her."

"He didn't want to take away her soul."

"He can't always be the hero; she told him in the last movie she didn't want it without him."

"What would you do if you were in his shoes?"

"And you were my human mate?"

"Yeah,"

"I would change you."

"Why?"

"Because there are so many benefits to us both being vampire, instead of just one of us."

"Like?"

"Well, I could kiss you and not have worry about giving into the desire to bite you. Second, I would have to watch you every time you touched me. Third we could be together forever. Fourth we could have sex."

"They do have sex."

"Really?"

"Yup, its in the next movie."

"Can we watch it tomorrow? I'm sleepy."

"Yeah, I'm kind of sleepy myself." Edward grabbed my hand and lead me through the house all the way back to the bedroom, after I put my bra back on, not giving me time to put my panties back on. I got my toothbrush and paste out of my suitcase. Was we brushed our teeth together. Climbing into bed together with Edward was a great way to end the day.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

The bright sun rays breaking me from my slumber, I slept well last night. Rolling over to greet Edward good morning to find that he wasn't there, and his spot wasn't warm. I sit up and check my surrounding to see if he is in the room, to find that it is Empty. Sighing and climbing out of bed, to remember that I left my panties in the theatre. My suite case is in the corner on the other side of the room. I grab the yoga pants I wore the other day. I'll put on something clean after I'm showered.

"Good morning." His voice has startled me, turning around to see Edward with a tray in his hands.

"Good morning," Edward walks over to the bed to sit the tray down.

Beckoning me over to him, "I made you breakfast, mom wants us to come over after breakfast to get to know you."

"Ok, as long as we tell them we are dating, and not married."

"As you wish,"

"I have to call and tell my dad."

"We you going to tell him we are dating?"

"Yeah, but he is not going to be happy about me living with my 'boyfriend'."

"We can call him this afternoon. But what are going to say?"

"We are dating but you had to come home, you asked me to come with you I said no at first then I spent a month without you and I jumped on the next flight to California and surprised you at the airport."

"How did you just come up with that?"

"No, I read it in a book before." He laughed. I looked at the tray and it was full of breakfast items. Pancakes, French toast, sausage, bacon, scrambled eggs, all for me.

"You made me breakfast?"

"Yeah,"

"You cook?"

"Yes, is that hard to believe?" 

"Kind of I assumed that you would have a personal chief. And I'm not use to people cooking around me."

"What do you mean?"

"I grew up with my dad he didn't know how to cook so until I was 11 was always ordered out. From 11 until I went to college I cooked for him, Jake and his dad and myself. I was the house wife from cooking to cleaning to washing clothes. When I got to college I had a room mate that Jake cheated on me with. So I got a job and moved into my apartment that I have now. I still ended up being a house wife to Rose and Alice. Rose doesn't know how to work the stove and Alice can burn water."

"Well that sounds better I thought you were going to say you thought I was some egotistical superstar."

"No its just you are the first person that has ever cooked me something edible."

"Another thing I'm going to be your first at."

"What was the other one?" I asked with sarcasm in my voice.

"Your first orgasm,"

"So sure I'm going to let you be the first."

"Yup, I saw you last night when I had your belly ring in my mouth." I rolled my eyes at him, he smirked. "'Don't stop'." he mimicked me from last night. I ate my food, it was prefect almost as good as if I cooked it, but better because I didn't have to cook it, because he made it for me.

"Who taught you how to cook?"

"Mom,"

"What made you want to learn?"

"She said it would impress girls."

"Tell me about your last girlfriend."

"Her name was Tanya, She was alright I guess. We broke up because we wanted different things"

"What things did you want differently?"

"She wanted to be seen at clubs, parties, and premieres, I want to settle down and start looking for someone to start a family with I'm 28 I'm not getting any younger."

"When did you break up?"

"About 5 months ago. She was going over sea to shoot a movie and wanted to be free, and broke up with me."

"How long were you two together?"

"7 years," I nodded my head finishing my last bite of food.

"I'm going to go take a shower and get changed. So we can leave," I climb into the shower and washed my body I shaved my underarms. When I was done climbed out and dressed in a pair of jeans that were tight but not tight I didn't want looked like I was trying to hard. And a red t-shirt sense we were going to be there all day, I should be comfortable, and a pair of red converses. Edward walked out of the closet wearing a green v-neck that made his eyes pop, dark jeans, and Black converses.

"No shower?" I asked.

"I showered before you woke up."

"Oh," How did I sleep so heavy, and peacefully?

"Ready to go?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Grabbing my hand, leading me down the stairs to the through living room, kitchen to the garage. The living room was so homey and masculine. Huge sofa and chaise lounge. I could see myself lying on that reading. We walk to the garage, it was huge lined with expensive cars; black Ashton Martin Vanquish, silver Volvo, red Audi R8 Spyder, midnight blue Bentley, black Escalade with the extra carom, Black and white Bugatti and Harley Davidson motorcycle. He had to spend a fortune on all these cars.

"Wow, you got a Vanquish, R8, Bentley, Escalade, Bugatti, and a motorcycle."

"You speak cars?"

"That is not all I speak."

"What else do you speak?"

"If you are a good boy I'll tell you, but for now pick a car so I can meet the family."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Meet the Cullens'

BPOV

**This is a disclaimer. I do not own twilight**.** I just enjoy writing.** **All the characters belong to Shephenie Meyer. I love the characters.**

We pull up in front of a huge beautiful white house. The house I assume was his parent's house. Edward climbs out of the Vanquish and comes around and opens the door for me. I climb out; Edward grabs my hand knowing I need his support right now. We walk up to the door the door flies up and Emmett scoops me up in to a bone crushing hug.

"Em …can't …breath" I gasp.

"Sorry, I forgot you are so tiny." He releases me.

"Hi Emmett," I hint give him a clue he should say hi before he tries to break peoples ribs.

"Hi, Bella, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing well; now that I know I have to wear football equipment or you will crash my ribs every time you see me."

"She talks about football too, I love this girl."

"I appreciate a good football game."

"You watch football?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah, how else would I know you are the best and highest paid defensive line men in the NFL."

"You not a normal girl,"

"I am normal I just like more things then shopping."

"Like?"

"Emmett, stop chastising her and let her come in." A woman called from further into the house. Emmett steps aside to let Edward and I into the house. The Foyer is stunning. Edward grabs my hand and walks into the living room. Their house was so spacious and homey. In the room is and older couple. The man was handsome with golden blonde hair and compassionate blue eyes. The woman had copper colored hair with the same piercing green eyes as Edward. Edward mother gets up and walks up to me and pulls me into hug.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella."

"Its nice to meet you too, Mrs. Cullen. You have a beautiful home."

"Thank you. Call me Esme."

"Esme,"

"This is my husband Carlisle," The man with the golden blonde hair walks up and sticks his hand out to shake mine, I willingly take it.

"Its nice to meet you Dr. Cullen."

"Call me Carlisle."

"Carlisle it is,"

"Why don't you come sit down and tell us about yourself." We sit down on a sofa, Edward to my left and Esme to my right.

"I pretty much boring, I grew up in a small town in Washington named Forks. Dad didn't have to get the boy he always wanted so I had to fill in. I go to Udub but I'm going to transfer."

"What do you mean by 'I had to fill in'?" Emmett asked

"I did all the father/son bonding moment with him; beside I wasn't that much of a girl back then anyway."

"You are telling me you were a tomboy."

"Yup."

"What made you a tomboy?"

"Football, baseball, basketball are all sports I'm good at. I'm good with cars my dad taught me how to rebuild an engine. I'm pretty crafty with a gun, he taught me self-defense even though I'm a black belt, in Tae kwan doe. I took class from the time I turned 9 to 20."

"You know how to shoot a gun?"

"I can hit a target from 200 feet away."

"You got to show me how you do it." Emmett begged.

"Do you have a gun?" I asked him.

"No,"

"Do you live in Seattle?"

"Yes."

"How about when I go visit my dad, in a week or two, I'll take you to a shooting range that way you don't hurt yourself." He grins and nods.

"You said you go to Udub. What are you studying?"

"English literature, I like books I spend most of my time, when I'm not studying, at class, working, hanging out with my friends Alice and Rose or working out."

"She doesn't own a TV." Edward chimed.

"Can you not afford one?"

"I thought I was a waste of money, the only thing I would watch on it is a game, Why buy a TV when I can walk to the bar and watch it."

"That makes since." Esme agreed.

"Can you tell us a little more about yourself?" Carlisle Asked.

"I grew up with my dad, Charlie. He and my mom got married a couple months before they graduated from high school. 3 months later they found out she was pregnant with me graduation night. 2 months after I was born she left me with him saying she didn't want kids. I met her for the first time when I was 9. I taught myself to cook at 11 I couldn't take any more pizza. Charlie couldn't boil a pot of water. Charlie would bring his best friend Billy and his son Jake over all the time, so that is another reason I played the role of the prize son which I took to a new level because I was a girl and could do anything a boy could and better." I finished.

"Jake was Bella's ex." Edward blurted out.

"Why would you tell them that?" I glared at him.

"Because I like him,"

"Why do you like him? Is he a great guy?" Carlisle asked.

"I never meet him." Edward confessed.

"Then why do you like him?"

"Because," he stopped because I was digging my nails into his forearm. "Ow Bella, what the fuck was that for?"

"What was what for?" I asked innocently.

"This," he said showing me his forearm that was starting to bleed.

"How did that happen?" I asked faking ignorance.

"You scratched me,"

"I did, sorry." I lower my voice so he can hear me. "If you stop talking about Jake I let you finish tonight, I'll even help." A smile spread across his face and he kisses my cheek.

"So what about this Jake guy?" Emmett asked Edward.

"Who is Jake?" Edward asked still staring at me. Esme laughed.

"She has you wrapped around her fingers, she had to say something about sex to make him stop talking." Esme laughed I joined in when I saw how uncomfortable Edward was.

"Mom!" He yelled.

"What?"

"I don't think my sex life is any of your business,"

"You are right," Edward visibly relaxed making me laugh harder.

"Thank you,"

"Unless you two are bring grandkids." I stopped laughing as soon as the words were out of her mouth. Did she really want me to have his babies? She didn't even know we were married. I had to let her know that grand kids a ways away.

"Esme, I'm not saying you won't get grandchildren, but I have to be honest with you. That is not going to happen any time soon."

"Why?" she asked truly bewildered.

"Because our relationship is still new, and I would like to get to know each other a little better before we start a family. I still have to finish college and get a job."

"Why would you get a job, Edward can take care of you."

"I know he can, but I like to work for myself. I like to be independent."

"So you wont let Edward take care of you?"

"No, I can't just sit back and let him work to provide for me. When there are things I can do for myself. I want to work, beside I was thinking of becoming an author anyways some I'll be working from home."

"Well that is a nice compromise."

"Thank you,"

"I have to ruin this lovely moment between you and mom, but why does Edward like your ex-boyfriend Jake?"

"Jake and I started dating when I was 15. We went to UW together. I was just coming out of my shell I was becoming more girl because I had just met my 2 best friends Alice and Rose. We were going to go out for my 19th birthday. Alice and Rose were both sophomores while I was a freshman they were roommates. My roommates name was named Leah. I came home to find them in their underwear making out on the couch."

"I'm so sorry that happened to you Bella." Esme said with concern written all over her face.

"Don't be I'm not."

"What did you do?" Emmett asked

"I told him to finish up while I packed a bag to stay with Rose and Ali. He begged me not to go but. I told him where some condoms were and left to celebrate my birthday."

"Weren't you heart broken?"

"No, I never loved him, when we were younger he would make me feel bad for not wanting him the way he wanted me. I knew that if I tried to break up with him he would make me feel incredibly bad so I stayed for 4 years. I knew it wasn't fair to him or my self, but I couldn't bring myself to life with the guilt. That night when I walked in on him and my room mate it was my way out without feeling guilty."

"Why didn't you find someone else in high school?"

"I wasn't very popular in school. Because half the boys didn't like me for me being better then half the guys on the Football, basketball, baseball teams because I was a tomboy. The other half wanted to screw me because I was the only 9th grader with double D size boobs, it would have been a lot worse if my dad wasn't the Chief of police. Girl hated me for my body and any other reasons teenage hormonal girls can come up with"

"So, I guess you had it rough."

"No, I loved my childhood." Edward's phone rang.

"Hey Jasper, what? When? So what am I suppose to do until then. Ok I'll be there tomorrow. Ok. Bye." He hung up.

"Is everything ok?"

"The leading actress of the movie I'm going to be starring in is pulling out. I have a meeting on set tomorrow morning to redo my contract. I don't know if I'll resign it."

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Two reasons. I don't want to be away from you, and what if I don't like the co-star."

"That is just stupid for you to not sign for a movie because you want to be away from me I will be starting school again in a little while I'll be at school during the days."

"Its not stupid I want to spend time with you."

"You are going to that meeting tomorrow, to talk about your contract just don't sign it until they find you a leading lady."

"But-"

"No butts mister, or it will be yours." I sternly. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I'll go to the meeting to see what they want that is all, if you go with me."

"What if someone see me?" I whisper. Edward's phone rang again, stopping him from responding.

"Yes, no. What do you mean it is too late to back out? I not at home. I'm at my parent's house with Bella. I can't just leave her. Because she doesn't know them. Have you lost your mine? Fine, but you owe me." He hangs up. Me and Emmett burst into laughter.

"That was jasper. I have to go I have a live interview with John Letterman. I have to be there in an hour. I'm sorry Bella, I'll take you home."

"Why does she have to leave?" Emmett asked.

"It would give a chance to get to know Bella better." Esme smiled sweetly at me.

"I can stay if they don't mind; you go have fun with that John guy." I smiled at Edward.

"John Letterman," Edward laughs

"How do you not know how he is?" Emmett yelled in disbelieve.

"Easy, don't waste your money on a TV."

"She didn't believe I was an Actor until we watched Twilight together day before yesterday."

"That was the first time you watched any of his movies?" Esme asked.

"Yeah the only time I watch TV is when I'm watching sports, that's how I knew who Emmett was, but not Edward. I didn't know he had a brother. He only talks about the game and his parents. When my ex-boyfriend cheated, I moved out of the dorms found me an apartment, I was too busy, going to school, studying, working, on a rare occasion I get to go out and have fun."

"Ok I have to go." I leaned in and kissed him. "I'll be back later around 9."

"Ok, I'll be fine," he turns and leaves. As soon as he is gone I wish he will come back, I didn't want to stay by my self, I might say something stupid, but I couldn't just say I didn't want to be here.

"So your and active person?" Emmett asked.

"Yup I love all sports."

"All sports?"

"Yup,"

"What is your Favorite?"

"Football hands down."

"Who is your favorite team in the NFL?"

"I don't have a favorite team but I do have favorite players for different positions."

"Like?"

"Tom Brady, Emmett Cullen, Larry Fitzgerald and I like some others."

"I never met a girl that like and know football like you."

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I don't like masculine things."

"What masculine things do you like?" Carlisle asked.

"Just about anything,"

"Cars?"

"I love to work on the engine, actually my best friend Rose is good with cars even better then me."

"You are serious?"

"Yup, I like guns, I'm not gun crazy though, cars, motorcycle, sports, I work out on the regular."

"Why you are in great shape?"

"Because I'm a black belt, I would be easier to have my muscle use to moving on a regular then the day I need them the wont work correctly, or I could hurt myself."

"How often do you work out?"

"Every other day, but I haven't in the last 4, so tomorrow will be all working out." 

"I have to work out before I leave do you wanna work out buddy?"

"If you can keep up,"

"Please, I work out for a living."

"Ok, then you will be there at 5:30am."

"Why 5:30am?"

"Who runs 3 miles in the middle of the day?"

"You run 3 miles every other day?"

"Yeah, I hope that isn't a problem Mr. I-work-out-for-a-living."

"No,"

"Good because that is just the beginning."

"What do you mean 'beginning'?"

"That is just cardio. We got to work on Flexibility, balance and strength but I don't do those every other day."

"Should I be scared?"

"If you can't keep up, yes. Bring a bottle of water and your ipod."

"Why do you work out so crazy for and English major?"

"Because I'm a black belt and I use to work out with my dad and his work buddies. Beside it is good for you."

"Wow,"

"We should probably turn on the TV. Edward is coming on." Esme said picking up the remote turn to a older man sitting behind a desk.**((**Everything said on TV is in Bold.**))**

"**We have a special guest star tonight, Sexiest man alive 5 years running. He was the leading man in** **the Twilight Saga, Compolis, Water of elephant. Please welcome Edward Cullen." Edward walked out and took a seat on the couch next to the man behind the desk, who I assume was letterman.**

"**So Edward how are you?"**

"**I'm great, life couldn't be better. How about you?" he smiled widely.**

"**I'm good. Why couldn't life be better? Is there a woman involved?"**

"**Actually there is." Edward blushes.**

"**Who is she? Do we know her? What is her name?"**

"**I can't tell you who she is because, we won't have our privacy with the paparazzi. You don't know who she is she is not famous."**

"**What can you tell me about her?"**

"**She is the most girlish tomboy I have ever met." **

"**What does that mean?"**

"**She knows a lot about car, guns, sports; she talks about football with a passion. We actually plan on playing basketball later."**

"**She plays basketball?"**

"**Not for a team, I have never seen her play. When I asked her could she play she said: 'I'm no Lebron James but I can play."**

"**Does that make you scared?"**

"**Yes and no. I think I would be hot to play against her. But if she wins I don't know if my ego can take it." The audience laughs.**

"**Why would it be hot?"**

"**Why wouldn't it be hot? She has a banging body, curvy. Opps, she is so going to kill me for saying that."**

"**Fiesty?"**

"**You have no idea, can I sleep in the waiting room back stage? I'm afraid to leave." Edward joked.**

"**That bad?"**

"**She knows how to shot a gun and is a black belt,"**

"**Wow, she sounds like fun." **

"**She really is. Do you want to know the funniest part about my meeting her?"**

"**Yes do tell."**

"**She didn't know who I was when we met. She watched the first 3 movies in the Twilight Saga for the first time 2 days ago. And I guess she forgot I was acting and started yelling and me for leaving Kristen."**

"**What did you do?"**

"**I laughed, once I calmed down to see she was really mad. I had to explain that I was acting. She never watches TV unless a game is on. I guess the emotions were too high. I took it as a compliment on my acting skills." Letterman laughed.**

"**So when can I meet this girl."**

"**When we go public about our relationship,"**

"**When is that exactly?"**

"**I don't know,"**

"**Ok, we have a few more questions with Edward Cullen right after with commercial break."** He just told the world that he was mine with out saying my name. I knew he said he had feeling for me but I didn't expect for him to tell the world he was off the market and dating me. Should I be worried? Does that make me his?

"**We are back with Edward Cullen. So Edward do you have any up and coming projects"**

"**I got and new movie I might be starring in depends on the co-star."**

"**Why depending on the co-star?"**

"**I don't want a co-star I don't like or one that will make me feel uncomfortable."**

"**Do you mean Tanya Denali?"**

"**She could be one, yes."**

"**How?"**

"**She is my ex-girlfriend."**

"**Is mystery girl uncomfortable with that?"**

"**No but I am. I'm not going to go to work and kiss with my ex-girlfriend all day then at the end of the day kiss my current girlfriend."**

"**Do you still have feelings for Tanya?"**

"**No, but we were ****intomate****, I can't cross that line with Tanya even if it is for work and if it mean nothing to me, I'm in a relationship now." **

"**Are you allowed to tell us what this movie is about?"**

"**It wasn't in my contract that I couldn't say what it is about, so It is about me losing everything and I want revenge so plan to rob a bank. I find this girl and take her under my wing and we fall in love and rob the banks together with a twist."**

"**So like bonnie and Clyde?"**

"**Yeah, I'm excited it will be my first real action movie."**

"**Why don't you get mystery girl to play the roll."**

"**That would be awesome, but I can't imagine her wanting to do it." **

"**Why not? I hear being an actress pays well."**

"**She is not Hollywood, she is more like a laid back person. She doesn't like the spot light." **

"**So you mean to tell me you have a woman with a banging body, fun and feisty. Who doesn't want to be apart of Hollywood?"**

"**She is hot, inside in and out she is educated. Curves that can drive a guy insane, She drives me crazy with the things she says it keeps me on my toes." **I grab my phone and send him a threatening text message.

"**I just got a text message." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone and burst into laughter as he reads the message. **

"**Is it from her?" **

"**Yes, she told me to stop talking about her body on TV."**

"**At least she didn't threaten you."**

"**She did I just don't think I need to talk about my family Jules on TV."**

"**I like this girl already, how are you going to get out of this one?"**

"**Turn on the charm."** I texted his phone again, **he opened it and gave the screen an apologetic smile.**

"**What did she say?"**

"**She is not evil, and should make her seem like it nationally. She just doesn't want me to talk about her body to America. You are right I shouldn't talk about it in front of the nation. I'm sorry babe."**

"**Aw, she isn't mean you just made her feel uncomfortable, talking about her." **Edward's interview went on. Esme and I made lunch for everyone after the interview. We ate lunch while I learned more about them. They were truly an amazing family. I loved my dad but I would love to have been raised in a family like this, a mom, and older brother. I wanted siblings but mom didn't want me let along more children. And dad never moved on to have kids with another woman. I would have loved to grow up with a mother, there were thing as a girl you just don't want your dad to talk or know about. That bitch left me months after birth and didn't show here face until I was 9, and never showed up again. After lunch I had to prove that I knew about sports to Em. We play a game of toss to see if I could throw the football. Of course I threw the ball with a perfect spiral every time.

"Damn girl, you really know how to throw a ball." Em said he caught the ball I threw to him.

"Damn right I do. Hey, Edward and I are going to play basketball do you want to join us?"

"Are you that nervous about losing that you ask my brother to help you out?" Edward asked behind me. I turn to look at him. He knows my feelings are hurt, I guess I'm not as go as hiding my feeling as I thought. He pulls me into the house and up to a bedroom, I'm guessing was his before he moved out. I sit on his huge bed and stare at my hands that are rested in the lap.

"Is the only reason I'm here is because of my body?"

"Why would you even ask that?"

"Because on you interview you never once said you were with me because you cared, you talked about me knowing about cars, guns, and sports. You talked about my body most of your interview."

"Bella you know I care about you or we wouldn't be here."

"Wouldn't we?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"From the time I woke up you have been very physical with me."

"Yes Bella I'm a horny bastard, that is because you are sexy. Curvy body, nice big titties small waist, round hips and the perfect ass, ass so perfect it puts Jennifer Lopez's and Kim Kardashian's to shame. Nice long mahogany hair, with streaks of red. Kind soulful chocolate brown eye that any can get lost in upon one glance, I love looking into your eyes just as much as I like to look at your body. You are sexy in the inside to, when I told you I was an actor you did still didn't want to be with me. I love the spark I feel every time we touch." I gasp.

"You feel it to?"

"Yeah," Trailing his index finger up my arm, making my skin tingle under his touch.

"I told you I have feelings for you, but I'm scared." I whispered.

"Why are you scared?"

"Because I didn't have feeling for Jake,"

"I don't understand, what does that have to do with us?"

"I never felt this way about anyone. I wasn't emotionally attached to Jake. What if I can't give you what you need? You are 28 I'm only 21. You can't tell me you haven't had your share of women," he cuts me off.

"What does that mean?"

"Edward your 28, I'm sure you have at least slept with 3 women."

"It actually only 3 women,"

"I guessing they were pleased."

"Pleased?"

"Sexually,"

"Yes, they were."

"I've never been satisfied so how can I satisfy you?"

"I have a boner all the time when I'm with you, all you got to is let me make love to you and I give you your first, second and third orgasm."

"I've never seen a girl have more then one."

"What do you mean?"

"Porn, the girls only have one."

"You watch porn?"

"I told you I didn't have a TV not a laptop. I started watching when I got to college to figure out what I was doing wrong, I found out it wasn't me it was him. For one he wasn't half the size of the guys online. Second it didn't last longer then 30 seconds, third laying down for him to do push up over me. Porn got me more excited."

"Well, I last way longer then 30 seconds. When we have sex I won't be like me doing push ups over me you will enjoy every second."

"I notice you didn't comment on you size mister cocky." Edward goes over and locks the door. Returns to stand directly in front of me, Edward unbutton and unzip his pants. The drops his pants and boxer briefs to the floor. His huge dick springs free; it is on eye level with me. I knew he was above average, I felt it on the plane and in the theater; I didn't expect him to show me. I gasp in shock.

"I didn't know I had to say anything. Tell me Bella, am I too small for you?" too small? I don't know if it will be able to fit inside of me.

"I don't know if it will fit in me,"

"Don't worry, we will start off with slow love making to quick, fast and hard." He said slowly stroking himself. He sits down be side me continuing to pleasure himself. If I'm being honest seeing this is turning me on. Porn turned me on but that was nothing compared to Edward. I kiss his neck, too turned on to stop myself. He moans. Before I know it I'm pent on my back with Edward's arms caging me into place. Opening my legs for him to slide his hips up against mine, I wrap my ankles together behind his back. I claim his lips with my own. Our lips molding together into the perfect kiss, his tongues swipes my bottom lip asking for entrance. Opening up to him his tongue explores my mouth, massage my tongue with his own in the process, I massage his with my own. I can't get enough of him, he pulls away panting for air. Tightening my leg bring him closer to me. Edward grinds his erection into my jeans cover core. Reality kicks in.

"Edward stop,"

"I need you," he said thrusting into me.

I moan, "You can have me but not here. I will not have sex with you in your mom's house. Especially it being our first time having sex,"

"So we can have sex tonight?"

"No, but I have an idea of what we can do that will leave you with a big smile on your face."

"What is it?"

"Surprise."

"Give me a hint."

"Wet,"

"Your panties?"

"No, but if you play your card right they will be wet to, if I decide to wear any."

He thrust against me, "You can't say things like that,"

"I can, but now that you have a boner my work is done lets go down stairs."

"Now You have to finish what you started."

"I could but that would no fun at all." Running to the door before he can stop me, slowing into a walk so no one will know I was just tortured Edward. I sat on the couch while the continued their conversation. Esme smiles at me.

"Where is Edward? Is he coming down?"

"He was right behind me I guess he forgot something,"

"Oh ok,"

"Are you hungry?"

"No thank you I'm fine, but I'd be more then happy to help you prepare dinner for everyone else."

"I'll wait a while, thank you. I love have help cooking for them, it like living with cave men."

"I'm not a caveman. That would be Em, and Dad." Edward said from behind me. I turn see him coming. I smirk. He sits next to me and wraps his arm around my waist.

"Mom we are going to head out." Edward said.

"Why?"

"Because I want to spend some time with Bella, I won't be home tomorrow."

"But we want to spend time with her too." Em whined.

"How about I go home with Edward now and you guys can come over, so I can kick your butt in some basketball."

"You're on girly."

"Are we still on for our run?"

"I'll be there at 4:15,"

"Good,"

"You guys are going running?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, do you want to join?"

"I won't be back home until 9,"

"What time do you have to leave in the morning?"

"9am,"

"Good, because we start at 5 am."

"You expect me to get up at 5 in the morning to go running?" Edward asked

"The worst part is that it is a 3 mile." Emmett chimed before I could answer.

"You run 3 miles at 5am?"

"Every other day," We gave everyone our hugs and goodbyes and left making our journey home.

**Please leave a review! Leave me some love. Please be nice I don't have anyone to edit it for me so it just me. No one close to me knows I write so leave a review I take constructive criticism. Thank You! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Alone Time

BPOV

**This is a disclaimer. I do not own twilight**.** I just enjoy writing.**

We pulled up into the garage; Edward turned the car off and looked at me. "Can you tell what is going to be wet? My curiosity is killing me."

"You're my husband and I'm going to spoil you,"

"What does that mean?"

"You are going to be treated like a king, I'm your servant."

"I'm a king, huh?"

"Yup, I want to do every thing for you."

"If you say so," I get out the car and run around to his side of the car to open his door. I lead him up to our room. I sit him on the bed, filling the tub to give him a nice warm bath. Once the bath is filled and heated I return to the room. Unbuttoning his shirt slowly, his eyes are hooded with lust. His pants and boxer are next to be removed. Leading him to the tub, he gets in. I undress and get in facing him.

"I thought I was all about me, the King."

"It is, but I can't let my king, wash his self,"

"Right," rubbing my hands up and down his chest. I wash his body slowly and thoroughly.

"Is there anything that I could get my king?"

"An orgasm,"

"After you are clean my king."

"Really?"

"Yes, your royal highness." I finish washing my king. I dry myself off and dry off Edward, we walk to the bed. I push Edward down onto the bed.

"Turn on you stomach." He rolled over onto his stomach. "Where is the lotion?"

"In the cabinet in the bathroom next to the tub." I climbed off the bed and got the lotion from the bathroom. Straddle his hips, slowly massaging the lotion into his back, shoulders, legs and arms. I have him turn over and continue with his chest, abs, the front of his arms and legs. Straddling his thighs I rub lotion on his stomach between his boner and belly button.

"Bella, please you are driving me crazy." He pleads.

"I will need you to follow my direction correctly, I need you to tell me when there is not stopping you from cumming."

"Why?"

"So I can stop."

"But you said-"

"I know what I said, I will let you cum but after I stop, I will feel better I promise. Do you trust me?"

"Yes,"

"Will you tell me when to stop?"

"I guess," He said disappointed.

"When I let you cum it will be worth it, you will cum harder, I read it in a book. And if you don't tell me to stop I will never give you another orgasm again."

"So if I take the orgasm with out permission I won't get another one, but if I wait for you to give it to me I can have more?"

"Yes," Refill the lotion supply on my hand and bring it to Edward's dick. He gasps.

"Its cold," I apologized moving my hand up and down creating more friction. "Harder and faster." Being the good wife I am I tighten my grip and move my hand up and down faster. Minutes later Edward's muscles tighten up and his breathing is ragged.

"I'm b-b-bout to cum," I remove my hand.

"Thank you for stopping me," I whisper against his lips. Leaning in to kiss me, deepening the kiss by opening my mouth. Rapping my hand around his dick again, stroking him hard and fast like before. Not have a good sexual back ground; I didn't know how to talk dirty. Edward eyes are squeezed shut, loving the fact that I have this kind of control over him.

"Your hand on me like this feels so good please don't stop," He moans, his hips bucking up to meet my hand, creating more friction. Minutes later, "If you don't want me to cum, you better stop." He warns, I stop my hand from moving on him. "How many times are you going to stop before you let me cum?"

"I don't know I have to be sure that I build enough pressure so that you will never forget tonight."

"My beautiful wife is touching me, I didn't have to beg, and you are awake. I will never forget this night." Slowly stroking him to keep him hard but not fast enough to build to the pressure just yet.

"You really are a wonderful man. I won't make you wait to long,"

"Thanks, I'm going crazy with the need to bust a nut,"

"What does that mean?"

"It means I need to cum and fast. I wont be able to control myself." Stroking faster and harder, I won't let him cum this time I need to get him worked up one more time. His body tightened up faster this time; before he could tell me he was close I stop. "Please I can't take it any more I need you to finish, please."

"I know, just three more times,"

"Three? I'm not going to make it," he whined.

"Yes you will," Stroking him faster his hips are bucking uncontrolably this time he is calling out my name.

"Stop," I drop my hands.

"Please,"

"Just two more, I promise it will be worth."

"Ok," Counting to 20 before I start stoking him again. This time I didn't start off slow, but fast and hard. His back arched off the bed his breathing was labored and uneven. "I'm about to cum," I slow my hand immediately, so that I'm barely stroking him. His breathing is all out of control, his fist tugging on the sheets.

"This is the last time,"

"Oh thanks god,"

"Ready?" He nods his head, I start stroking him again. This time his orgasm approches within 30 seconds.

"Bella! I'm about to cum," he yelled aching his back off the bed.

"I know, Let go," he lets go grunting and moaning my name. Spurts of cum landing on my stomach and titties and his stomach and my hand. His jaw and eyes locked, waiting for his breathing to get back under control. His breath evens out, but his eyes are still close.

"Edward?"

"Bella that was the best orgasm anyone has ever given me,"

"You really know how to make a girl feel good." He opens his eyes to look at me.

"Me? You just gave me the best orgasm known to man." Leaning in to kiss him. It felt good to know that I made him feel good.

"I can't have my husband walking around with blue balls can I?"

"I'm glad you didn't. But why wont you let me give you one?"

"How about this, you go get us a towel to dry off and then we can do a little naked dry humping." He pulled me off of him and ran to the bathroom to retrieve a towel, he dry me off and climbed into bed next to me. I straddled his hips my core rubbing against his now deflated dick. So turned on my pussy is so wet, and now so is his dick him my juices.

"You are so wet," he moaned, he was starting to get hard all over again.

"You are getting hard again,"

"You make me so horny." I grind my pussy harder into him, creating the prefect friction on my clit. I moan pretty loudly I can't bring myself to care either. Now Edward is fully hard, and is driving my crazy with lust. Flipping us so he is now on top. Pulling back sitting on his heels. Grabbing my thighs pulling me closer to him, I know I should stop this but I cant find it in my yet. He releases my thighs, grabs his dick rubbing it up and down my slit. My hips move on their own accord, bucking up to him, the tip of Edward tip slips into my entrance. I gasp he was huge, and it was only the tip.

"Edward I think we should stop."

"I know, but I really don't want to. I just want to be inside you."

"But you can't,"

"Why not?"

"Because we both know it we start we won't stop."

"What is wrong with that?"

"Do you have any condoms?"

"No, I have had sex is 5 months, I got rid of them. Are you on the pill?"

"No, and that is why we can't start."

"But I just want to feel you please." His puppy dog eyes pleading with me to say yes. I want to feel him to. But we can't, I could get pregnant.

"I could get pregnant,"

"So, we can be a family. You are my wife after all."

"Yes, I'm your wife but that doesn't mean we are going to sit here and make babies. We maybe married but we have only known each other for 3 days."

"Ok, I won't knock you up as much as I want to. But can I see how it feels to be inside of you."

"Fine, but if I get pregnant all bets are off I call my dad and tell him you got me drunk and married me, then impregnated me. And made me move in with you against my will,"

"He wouldn't believe that,"

"If I cry, I'm sure he and his gun collection will believe me."

"So I can feel you I just have to pull right out?"

"I better not get pregnant."

"You won't, I'll only push in and pull out." He whispered into my neck. Kissing and sucking on my neck, moving up behind my ear making me moan his name.

"Edward do you promise, we are only going to try this once?"

"Yes, I promise,"

"Can I be on top then?"

"Yeah, but why?"

"I told you what sex was like missionary with Jake. I don't want that with you." Edward grabs my hips and flips us until I'm straddling him again. "You have to be patient with your monster cock."

"Whatever you want we can go slow, that way I can feel you wrapped around me longer." Lifting me by my hips and bring my entrance to the tip of the head. "Ready?"

"Yes, but go slow." Slowly pulling me down on him, stretching to accommodate his size, he is so big. We moan when he is half way in, our breath is uneven. Once he is fully in, I sit there and wait for the slight pain to become more pleasurable.

"You are so tight, I never want to move."

"I don't want to either," I whispered pulling myself closer to him, hitting the right spot. I let out a porn star moan. Grabbing my ass cheeks, squeezing them closer to him, I never want to move from this position.

"You feel so good." I pull back to climb off of him, Edward tightened I hold on my ass and bucked his hip to mine. My eyes rolling into the back of my head,

"Can I borrow your car?"

"Yes, but why is that important now?"

"Because we need protection, I don't think I can not have sex with you any more." I try to climb off of Edward again, he slams me back down on him pushing his hips off the mattress at the same time. My eyes rolling back in my head. He flips me under him again.

"Edward, you promised it would be once."

"Bella, I need you. I'm so horny." He said rolling hip hips.

"Me too, but we cant," I try to reason with him and myself.

"Why not? You're so wet, I know you want this too." Rolling his hips, to prove his point. I try to push hin off only for him to slam back into me, causing us both to moan.

"I'll never have sex with you again," I threaten, causing him pull out and to whimpering of lost contact. Lying on my side, Edward turns on his side so that he is facing me.

"I don't think I can go long without having you either. Now that I know how it is going to feel I crave you, you're my personal brand of heroin."

"Are you addicted to me?" I giggled.

"Yes, I don't know how I'm going to get through tomorrow knowing you are going to go buy condom?"

"I don't know but I'm going right after I'm done with my run with Emmett."

"I'll leave all the keys out so you can pick which one you want to drive,"

"You would let me drive your Vanquish or Bugatti?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because those are very expensive cars,"

"You're my wife. Do you know how to drive a stick?"

"Hells yeah,"

"Then you can drive either one. I'll drive the Volvo."

"Thank you, Edward. But I'm tired and horny so I should go to sleep before I do something stupid."

"I would love for you to do something stupid,"

"I can't I got to get up at 3:45am."

"Right, Goodnight."

"Night," snuggling into Edward chest I relaxing to his comforting scent, and fall asleep. Dreaming beautiful dreams about me and Edward first time having sex, my straddling him and slowing riding him his hand helping my set the pace, I love the feeling of him inside me. Him massaging my clit, the muscles in my lower stomach tighten,

"Bella, wake up," Edward yells, I wake up to find I wasn't a dream but a reality; I was actually having sleep sex. Now that I was awake I still couldn't find it in me to stop riding him. "Bella, you need to stop, or I would be about to stop when I'm close to cumming you feel to good,"

"Edward something is happening." I say confused, that my stomach is tightening right now.

"What are you talking about?" he moaned loudly.

"My stomach is tightening up."

"You're going to have your first orgasm."

"Please don't stop," I beg him. He flips me so I'm under him. His thrust become faster and harder driving me crazy with need, breathing irregular, back aching of the bed, I want him, no, I need him. I cant take it any more, my body gives into the pleasure, I'm over the edge into pure bliss, now I know what the big deal over and orgasm, screaming moaning Edward's name. Edward continues to thrust into me throughout my orgasm until my stomach tightens again.

"Come again Bella, let go." He reaches between us and plays with my clit, making my second orgasm approach faster. So much pleasure runs from the tips of my toe to every single hair connected to my scalp. His thrust becomes faster and harder, he is about to cum, he breath is ragged. Pulling out of my very quickly, stroking himself, he blows his load, on my titties, stomach, and pussy. From watching porn I always thought it was nasty to have a guy cum on you but, Edward actually doing it was hot. I looked into his eyes only to see sadness, did he not enjoy himself.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry."

"What are you sorry?"

"Because you were sleep I took advantage of that, and I shouldn't have."

"Stop being sorry, I told you, when you do things like that it make me feel good. I might be a tomboy but still like the fact that I can make you this horny all the time. Beside you gave me 2 mind-blowing orgasms. You better watch it, if you keep that up I wont be going any where in 6 months."

"Thank you know how to make me feel better, I don't plan on you going any where in 6 months. I sorry for cumming on you I figured you didn't want me to cum inside you and risk you get pregnant and we have to sleep in the bed so I did it on you,"

"Honest Edward I always found it disgusting from watching porn, but having you do it turned me on. The whole cave-mannish came out again, like you were marking your territory, letting people know that I'm yours."

"You know, you have a crazy out look on things." I shake my head laughing, and catch a glance at the clock reading 9:53pm. He grabs one of the towels we discard on the floor to wipe me off.

"I only have a few more hours to sleep before my run."

"Good night,"

"Night," throwing my leg over his waist to get closer to him, I'm still wet with desire for him.

"Bella, you're still so wet, I can fell it."

"I still want you, I can't help it." I'm back on top kissing him. Our kissing turns into full blown making out, very sexual. I don't even know how long we made out; seconds, minutes, hours, all I know was that it wasn't long even to get Edward hard again. Pulling my nipple into his mouth, sucking, and twirling his tongue around it, was driving me crazy. Not being able to wait any long pushing his dick inside of me, filling me up. He moans around my nipple, me moaning out loud, not giving a fuck who heard.

"This time tomorrow I won't just be inside you but I'll also be eating and tasting this tight little pussy of yours."

"Harder…Faster." I moan, being a good boy, Edward picks up his pace and slams into me harder with every thrust. My body is tingling, stomach muscle tightened. I'm on the verge of another fantastic orgasm. Slamming into 4 more times, I jerked into another orgasm, body shaking as the waves of please ripple through me, panting to catch my breath. Edward is relentless with his thrust in and out me. Moments later another orgasm ripples over me leaving my scream and moan again, I just could not bring myself to care at the moment. Erratic movement lets me know he is close, grunting and moaning my name, he pulls out and release on me. This orgasm must have been more powerful then his last because his cum landed on my lips, chin, and cheeks.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get it on your face." I smile at him, licking my lips.

"You won't be the only one who gets to try oral tomorrow." I grab the towel, clean myself off. I look the clock. Its 10:26pm. There is no way I will be able to go running in a hours. "Can you call Emmett and have and rain check, after tonight there is no way I'll be able to run in a few hours."

"What do you want me to tell him?"

"That his brother thoroughly fucked me and now I won't be able to go running. At least you don't have to lie if he asks how go the sex is."

"If I tell him that, everyone in my family will know."

"Ok, tell him I can go running because I want to go to the movie set with you in the morning."

"You want to go to the set with me?"

"Yes, I want to see the scenery of where my husband works."

"But my family won't be able to come spend time with you."

"Will they be mad at me for want to spend time with you?"

"They should understand,"

"Should?" he nodded and dialed the number,

"Hey mom, I just want to call to you to cancel. Bella and I are going to be spending time together. I know, but we want to spend time together, she is going to go with me. You guys can come over for dinner. I wont, I'll share. Ok, love you too." He hung up.

"How did it go?"

"Well she is mad at me for hogging you."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you in trouble."

"Its ok, maybe I just want to be with you." Roaming his hand over my body,

"I like spending time with you too, but I love you touching me." I whispered his fingers ghosting over the skin just below my navel.

"Is that so," Inserting two finger into me with out warning I moan in pleasure and surprise. Curling his fingers to hit the right spot,

"Right there," I yell. "Don't stop." Hips bucking, my body completely took over all my senses. My juices flowing more freely then they ever have before.

"God… you are so wet it leaking on the bed." I moan. Thumb rubbing my clit is all it took it send me crashing into yet another orgasm. Shaking and breathing heavy to collect myself.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Behind the scenes.

BPOV

**This is a disclaimer. I do not own twilight**.** I just enjoy writing.** **All the characters belong to Shephenie Meyer. I love the characters.**

"Wake up, beautiful." Edward said shaking my shoulder to wake me. Burying my face further into the pillow,

"I don't wanna," I whined.

"Come on, you have to because we have to be there be there at 10. We have to leave the house at 9:30. It is already 9:02."

"Fine," I rubbed my eyes, and stretched. I'm sore, in my low stomach region. I wince at the pain.

"Are you ok?"

"Just a little sore,"

"Was I too rough?"

"No, I just went from no orgasms to 5 in on day. Muscles just sore,"

"I'm sorry,"

"What did I say about apologizing?"

"You're right, I shouldn't apologize."

"No you shouldn't, I'm still going to go get some condoms later, I'm not done with you yet."

"I love it when you talk like that."

"Good because I'm not going to stop wanting to have sex with you."

"I'm glad I married you, but we aren't having sex until you are no longer sore."

"You don't get to make that decision,"

"Yes I do I'll go on a sex strike."

"I guess, I'll have to visit Victoria's Secret and Fredrick's of Hollywood,"

"You think that will really work?"

"I know it will work you could barely keep your hands off of me now, wait until I kick in to 'operation seduce Edward'."

"You're going to seduce me?"

"You aren't going to give me sex, so I have to take action."

"You know there is a word for that, its called rape."

"Yup, I'll make sure to call the paparazzi and tell them I raped you."

"Whatever, go shower and get dressed." Climbing out of bed and shower, once clean from the shower I put on my Red lace panties and bra set, white undershirt, Red Sweat out fit from Pink.

"Ready!" We climbed into the Escalade and drove to the movie set. We drove in comfortable silence. We pulled into the lot and parked. The set was huge with trailers, huge buildings. We walked to the nearest building and into a room set 4 men, 2 woman

"Hello Edward I see you made it."

"I said I would be." I softy cleared my throat, "Oh, this is Bella, Bella this is Aro, Jane, Felix, Heidi, James, and Laurent." After say hello to everyone, they started talking business.

"We called you here because we still want you to do the movie."

"Ok, I want to do the movie as long as Tanya Denali isn't my co-star,"

"But she is the highest paid actress; with the two of you we will make millions,"

"Find another actress or I have to pull out."

"We can't find another actress in Hollywood that is interested."

"Find an actress that is not hollywood millions of girls dream of being famous Actress,"

"How are we suppose to find a nobody, who can be in an action movie doing stunts,"

"Can't anyone do stunts?" I asked more to myself out loud. Aro glared at me.

"Not everyone can do stunts and it is difficult to find someone who can."

"I just don't see what the big deal is,"

"Can't you back flip, front flip, my guess is not,"

"Actually I can,"

"Then there shouldn't be a problem with you showing us,"

"Show me the way," Standing up from his set he showed me to a room full of mats, taking off my converses and stretched my muscles. I did 6 front flips in a row, turned around and did 6 back flips back towards them. I turned to him and smirked before going into an handstand. Just to show off a little more I did jumping jacks on my hands. And to put the bastard in his place for talking to me that way, by bring my legs down in to the splits. Aro stood there amused with the others.

"I do believe I owe you an apology."

"Its ok, I probably should have told you I was a black belt."

"You're a black belt?"

"Yup, I started my training when I was 9 years old." Aro raised an eyebrow and turned to huddle with the other leaving me and Edward the clueless. My phone rang, my dad was calling it was time to come clean about some things. I answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey bells, I haven't talked to you in a while. I was starting to think you forgot all about your old man."

"I could never forget about my number one man, but I do need to talk to you."

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, just a lot has changed in the last couple of days and I don't know how to tell you."

"You can tell me anything, I'm here for you. You and me against the world,"

"I have a boyfriend and its pretty serious."

"And?"

"I kind of live with him now,"

"Don't you think it's a little fast?"

"No,"

"When can I meet him?"

"I don't know I job keeps him busy,"

"He has a job, what does he do?"

"He is an actor."

"Bella that doesn't sound promising, do you know how many people what to become actor and never make it? What are going to do for money when that acting thing doesn't work out for him?"

"Dad, he is already acting in movies, he is kind famous. He can afford to take care of me for the next 40 years with out me actually doing anything. He is a little older then me though."

"You're dating and living with a famous older man? How old is he?"

"Yes, he is 28,"

"I can't say I agree with your decisions but I will respect them, because I know I raised you right and you are smart enough to take care of your self."

"Thank you,"

"Welcome, but I want to meet him and soon. What is his name?"

"Edward Cullen,"

"If I don't meet by the end of the month I hunting him done, and I wont be nice."

"I'll make it happen."

"You better, I got to go. Love you."

"Love you too," I hung up. Edward was looking at me questioningly. "My dad wants to meet you, by the end of the month. Or he is going to hunt you down."

"I guess that doesn't leave me a choice,"

"No if you don't want a gun in your face."

"I'll call Jasper and see if he can book flights for us to go visit him."

"He will be a little mad, that I'm living with you, that is why I didn't tell him everything. I just hate lying to him."

"You know we can tell him everything, don't worry about me."

"Honestly I wasn't worried about you, I was worried about myself. How am I supposed to tell his only daughter got drunk and married a stranger? I should know better he has drilled it in my head ever seen I was little 'stranger danger'."

"We will figure it out."

"Excuse me?" Aro said trying to get our attention back.

"Yes," Me and Edward said in unison.

"We got some questions for you,"_ Why would he have questions for me?_

"Ok," I grug out the word, confused

"Are you an actress?" Aro asked me.

"No," I answered confused as to why he would ask that.

"Are you willing to become one?"

"No,"

"How much will it take for you to be the leading lady in this movie?"

"Huh?"

"We want you to be leading lady,"

"Me?"

"Yeah, no one would be better,"

"I don't know how to act."

"That is what is so perfect about it; your character is in love with Edward's. I see the way you guys act together and I only been around you for 10 minutes."

"What if I can't do it?"

"Then you walk away but you will be paid for your time,"

"I don't know,"

"How about I give you both copies of the script, to read together,"

"Ok, I try,"

"I'm not forcing you but I think you should do it,"

"We will read over it and talk about it, and I'll get back to you. I make not promises."

"Fair enough," After getting copies of the script, Edward and I went straight his parent's house, instead of going home. Walking in to be immediately be hugged by his family. It was liked they missed me, they didn't even know me.

"I thought I wasn't going to see you today." Esme said excitedly.

"I glad you guys are excited to see me, but kinda wanted to see a little more into the acting world,"

"You could be a part of it," Edward whispered in my ear.

"I rather not,"

"You rather not, what? Dear,"

"The director wants to be the Bella to do the movie with me because we have chemistry." Edward decided it would be helpful to answer.

"That is great,"

"But she doesn't want to do it,"

"Why not?" Esme asked me.

"Because I'm not an actress, I refuse to be on a movie that millions of people are watching and make a fool myself."

"You're not going to make a fool of yourself."

"I know because I'm not doing it,"

"It could be fun,"

"I'm not doing it Edward,"

"Please,"

"Why do you want me to do it so badly?"

"I always wanted to do a movie like this, lots of action, guns, and car chases,"

"So do the movie, what does it have to do with me?"

"I don't want to be kissing on another girl while our relationship is still new," Stopping to think about that he said I really don't want him kissing on other women. But I don't want to be an actress; I want to be an author. If I do this will he try to get me to do all his movies with him?

"What about your next movie?"

"I next movie hopefully our relationship won't be so new."

"If I do this I won't be in your next movie, this will be a one time thing,"

"Does that mean you will do it?"

"We will read the script; I want to talk to dad and the girls first."

"Well I can tell you now that Rose and Alice will say yes."

"Who are Rose and Alice? Are they hot?" Em asked,

"Yes," I answered. Edward looked at me crazy.

"What? They are hot. I would date them."

"If that can turn you gay, I so need to meet these girls,"

"You're not allowed to touch either one of them,"

"Aww that is cute you think you can stop me."

"I can and I will"

"You can't but its cute that you think you actually can."

"I did tell you I'm a black belt, right?"

"Yes, but I'm all muscle."

"I can break a cement block with my fist."

"I'm shaking in my boots,"

"Should we take this out side?"

"Emmett, don't antagonize her she is the strongest one in the house." Edward warned.

"Wanna bet?" Em asked.

"I'm in,"

"I win, I get to sleep with your friend,"

"Fine but I win your buying me a new car."

"What kind?"

"An Ashton Martian Vanquish in baby pink."

"That is a very expensive car,"

"Then don't lose,"

"What are the rules?"

"First one to pin the other for three seconds wins,"

"Fine but I want to see these friends first," Pulling out my phone to facetime Rose. She picks up with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey Bella,"

"Hey, need you help and don't worry its nothing crazy."

"What is it?"

"I made a bet that has something to do with you?"

"Which is?"

"That if I can pin Edward's brother to the ground he will buy me and Ashton Martian Vanquish like Edward's,"

"Edward has a Vanquish?"

"Yup, but mine will be in pink,"

"What does that have to do with me?"

"But if he pins me," She cut me off.

"You said I would date him?" She glared at me through the screen.

"No, I kind of bet him you would sleep with him,"

"What? You're pimping me out for a car?"

"It's a Vanquish, and calm down you know I can do it."

"You better or Edward's Vanquish is mine."

"Guess what,"

"What?" She sighed.

"You know who he is,"

"I do?"

"Yes think of the last name 'Cullen'."

"There are only two people I know with that last name,"

"And?"

"That is Edward and Emmett," I raise an eyebrow at her hoping she will catch on. As soon as her eyes bug out I know she has caught on.

"Are you telling me that you just bet the Emmett Cullen for the Seahawks that I would have sex with him. The best defensive line man in the NFL, you don't have to bet him all do it anyway. You know he has starred in all my wet dreams. I would so fuck him."

"Rose, he is in the room. With the rest of the family,"

"What? Are you trying to make me look bad?"

"Better you then me, I'll make it up to you by letting you drive it when we come to visit, in the next week or two, But I need to talk to you and Alice about something important. So call me when you both are home."

"ok love you,"

"Love you too, oh wait Emmett want to see if you are hot before he losses this bet."

I showed my phone to him, his mouth felt open. Rose and I giggled at his face.

"So is the bet still on?"

"Oh, yeah. If I win we are on the next flight to Washington."

"Fine, if I win, we are going to buy my car tomorrow morning."

"Deal,"

"Edward what are the rules,"

"First one to pin the other for 3 seconds wins, if either of you forfeit you lose. Any questions?"

"Yeah, Emmett are you sure about this I'm a black belt."

"As long as you don't hurt my junk I'm ok,"

"I can promise you, I wont touch your junk."

"Let's do this princess," I followed him out to the back yard, the other following behind us. Taking off my converses and leaving them on the porch. I stretch all my muscle, so I don't hurt myself.

"Ready, Set, go." Edward said after minutes of trash talk for Em. Em full speed ran toward me, rookie mistake. Diving in between his legs to avoid his tackle, turning around, leg swipe tripping him to the ground. Climbing on his back, twisting his arm so that his wrist is in between his shoulder blades, he winced at the pain. "1, 2, 3."

Leaning down to whisper in Em's ear, "You can pick me up tomorrow so we can go get my car and take it so we can get it painted."

"I must admit you good, I'll be there to pick you up around noon." I giggled and kissed his cheek. I released him, helping him to his feet.

"Thanks, your making my dream come true,"

"Your dream is kicking a guys ass in front of his family,"

"No, my dream was to own a Vanquish. And your going to be the one to make my dreams come true. You're my fairy god mother."

"Your wish is my command."

"You just be a Edward's house by noon," I giggled, and ran into Edward's open arms.

"I'm so proud of you, I wish I had you as my bodyguard around here when I was a kid." Edward said, making everyone laugh.

"If she was around when we were younger you still would have got picked on, we would have double teamed you,"

Edward looked at me, "Would you have helped him double team me, Babe?"

"If I was your sister yes, but if I was a neighbor, no,"

"Why not if you were a neighbor?"

"Because I can see my self having a crush on you back then, but it would a never worked."

"Why not?"

"You forget I am younger then you. I would have been 7 having a crush on 14 year old you."

"When you say it like that it does sound nasty."

"I know, I was in 2nd grade when you were a freshmen in high school."

"Eww, you making me sound like a pervert."

"I'm all grown up now,"

"Thank god for that." Edward murmured in my ear resting his hand on my ass, he squeezed my ass in front of his family. I pulled away from him. Was he crazy? He looked at me questioningly. "What?"

"You can't be squeezing on my like that in front of your family."

"They know how hot you are."

"Being comfortable with each other sexually will help your relationship last longer. I just didn't know he was like his father and had a thing for big butt." Esme said making me gap at her.

"Na mom he like girls with big boobies. Why do you think it was with Tanya for so long?" Em said. "But Tanya's were fake."

Esme looked at me and pointed at my tities, "You expect me to believe that those are real? They are way too perky."

"They are real," Edward said proudly grabbing them.

"I don't believe you, I want to feel for myself." Emmett said.

"I just took you down, do you want me to kick your ass?" I asked causing Carlisle to laugh, showing interest in our conversation for the first time.

"How are we suppose to know if they are real?" Em asked.

"Because I told you,"

"Mom can feel them." Edward concluded, before I could protest Esme's hand had already connected with my boob.

She looked at Carlisle and Emmett and nodded. "They are real." With her hand still on my boob,

"Now that we got that out of they way I go to take Bella home and beg her to do the movie. And she has a date with her best friends. Plus Bella has a busy day car shopping tomorrow."

"Are you supplying lunch, fairy godmother?" I asked Emmett.

"No princess,"

"Wow, you guys are close." Edward observed.

"Yeah, I like my fair godmother. I always wanted a big brother. Do you know how cool it would have been to have a big brother like him? We would have brought Forks to it knee."

"What about me?" Edward asked motioning between himself.

"You would have done nothing but cause me more problems. Walking around being all cute, every girl in school would have wanted to be my friend just to get close to you. Eye candy. With Emmett as my big brother and my dad being chief of police I would have been untouchable."

Emmett picked me up and twirled me around, "Yeah, princess we don't need that pretty boy,"

"I'm hungry Edward do we have food at home?"

"Yea, lets go home." Edward said wrapping me up in his arms. We leave after kissing everyone goodbye.

Edward and I mad our way back home. In the house, up in our room we stripped out of our clothes and layed in bed naked. We stayed in confortable silence until Edward rolled over and spoke. "I want to do something."

"What do you have in mind?"I asked

I dangerous spark in his eyes let me know he was on to something. "Paybacks,"

"What did I do?" I asked nervous.

"You gave me the best orgasm, I just want to return the favor."

"I don't see anything wrong with that," As soon as the words were out of my mouth, he pushed me on my back and he head was on it way between my legs. He pushed my legs further apart, holding them tightly in to place with his arm. I'm completely under his control unable to move. His warm breath fans across my core, I can't help but shiver.

"I want to see stars,"

I can't help but challenge him, "What make you so sure you can?"

"You should have said that,"he growled making me wetter.

I guess I really mad him mad be because his tongue was all over; nibbling, sucking, and licking his tongue was moving faster them a tornado. This man is driving me crazy."Edward!" I screamed,he never stopped or slowed down. "so...good," I back arching off the single muscle in my stomach are the firework on their way up; just waiting to explode."I'm


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Preparing for Halloween

BPOV

**This is a disclaimer. I do not own twilight**.** I just enjoy writing.** **All the characters belong to Shephenie Meyer. I love the characters.**

Things had been going great with Edward. We were like a true married couple now, even though we have only known each other for 6 and a half weeks, it feels like we have known each other for years. When dad met Edward at the end of September, it was like old friends being reunited. Dad told Edward to call him Charlie after only knowing him for 10 minutes; they even plan to go fish next time. Life is perfect, it couldn't get and better. I've grown closer to Edward's family, especially Emmett and Esme, though I did like Carlisle. I have always wanted a brother like Emmett, and a mother, the two things I wanted most and I finally got at the age 21. I've grown closer to Fairy godmother (Emmett) every since he bought my Vanquish or baby, I would love to see more of him but he is back in Washington for football season.

Halloween was in four days, Edward and I were invited to a Costume party by one of his famous friends, I don't know who he didn't tell me. I'm a nervous wreck, for 2 reasons; one I never met any of Edward's famous friends, and what if my identity get out?

So here I am in the middle of Party City days before Halloween looking for the perfect thing to wear. Edward had already warned me that these things were all about being 'sexy'. I wanted to be sexy and long like I belong with Edward. Walking to the aisle with all the sexy costumes on it, there was so many I had no idea which one to chose.

"You look kind of lost is there anything I can help you with?" A redhead sales lady asked.

"Yes, my boyfriend and I are going to a Halloween party and I have no idea what to get. I want to dress like a couple, and there is a hottest couple contest."

"Hottest couple contest, I can work with that." 20 minutes later we had 4 costumes themes I couldn't choose between. "Which one do you like the best?"

"I don't know, I'll just take them all,"

"Are you sure? That's a lot of money."

"I'm sure if you help me find all the perfect accessories."

"Follow me." After getting everything I need she rang me up and wished me luck. I drove home, hoping Edward would like my costumes. I brought the first half of the bags in the living room where I found Edward laid back on the chaise. He looked at me like I had grown a second head.

"I thought you went shopping for Halloween costumes,"

"I did but I couldn't pick just one, so I got 4. Now come with me to get the rest of the stuff, I don't want you looking in the bags yet." He got up and followed me into the garage to get the other bags. We came back to the living room.

"Babe, why did you buy some much stuff?" Edward asked looking at all the bags.

"Because if has to be perfect," I confessed.

"I didn't know you took Halloween so seriously,"

"No, its not Halloween per se, it more that your taking me to a party with your friends, I want to look good and like I belong on your arm. What if someone gets a piture of us? I have to look nice."

"You do belong on my arm. You are sexy any guy would be lucky to have you, including me."

He always knew just what to say to make me feel better. I loved him. I was in love with Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, we just hadn't said the words yet. Ever since we had sex, he won't even touch me. Nothing me then a few kisses, espically no sex."Really?"

"Really, now show me what you got."

"First I want to tell you what they are."

"Ok,"

"First we got; A cop and prisoner."

"That's it?"

"No, I got accessories. For me I got; handcuff, nightstick, hat, shades, and a tan cop uniform and black booty shorts. For you I got you a prison uniform and shackles."

"Next,"

"We are both a sexy native American couple. I got us both head feathers, I got you a home made Axe, I got myself a bow and arrows, earring and sandals."

"Sound promising,"

"Next we have Hugh Hefner, and playboy bunny theme."

"You be my sexy little bunny,"

"Yup,"

"I something more nutritious then a carrot for you," He whispered seductively in my ear.

"Where is it?"

"In my pants,"

"Such a perv, can we finish this first. After shopping I think I will need my nutrition later."_ finally, I have been a ball of sexual tension for six weeks._

"Ok fine, I'll make sure to give it to you later, we can't have you getting sick."

"Anyway, I got me white bunny ears, white corset, white boots, black fluffy boy shorts and black bow tie, and a white puffy tail. I got you a pair of black slacks and a red playboy robe, and a pipe."

"That's my favorite so far,"

"Last be not least, I got a both a costume from the 1920s. I'm going to be flapper and you are going to be a gangster. You will be wearing a suit that is white with a black button down. For me a sparkly black and white short dress and a very long fake cigarettes and machine gun, I like that one."

"I don't know which one I want to wear because they are all sexy, I don't want you to be too sexy, I might lose a couple friends." I laughed and climbed into his lap.

"You know we can always skype Rose and Alice to see what they think,"

"Skype? Does that mean you will be wearing your costumes?"

"If they have time, we will both model for them." I pulled out my phone to text Rose.

**Need help! Fashion problem, Skype?**

**-Bella**

**Alice is here too, I'm about to login now.**

**-Rose**

I told Edward she was about to login, he pushed me off his lap and ran to get his laptop. He really wanted to see me in those costumes. When he got back he pushed the laptop in my lap. I quickly logged in and sent a request to Rose. Rose and Alice's Face pop up moments later.

"Hey Bella," The greeted me in unison.

"Hey guys, I missed you." I really missed them, we Skyped at least once a week, but I haven't actually seen them in person since my birthday.

"Aww, we missed you too." Alice sighed.

"So what is the Fashion Emergency?" Rose Asked changing the subject before we all started crying.

"Edward and I have been invited to a Halloween costume party, I bought us both 4 couples costumes, but we don't know which one to wear." I explained.

"First give us some details about this party," Alice ordered.

"Taylor Swift, Invited us to a Costume party. This thing are really about being sexy and has the best costumes, there is a costume contest, dancing and food." Edward explained.

"You're going to Taylor Swift's Halloween party?" Alice asked disbelievingly.

"You know I don't know who that is,"

"Maybe, you ask her for singing lessons," Alice said.

Edward looked at me questioningly. "You sing? Why didn't you tell me?" He asked sound hurt.

"Because there is nothing to tell, I do sing to myself and write a few songs," I explained to him. I turned from him back to the girls. "How did you I wrote songs I never told you guys that?"

"We were the ones to pack up your things."

"You were supposed to pack my things not go through them."

"We didn't plan on it, but when we go to you closet there was a guitar case. Rose opened it and found a notebook."

"You didn't read it did you?"

"Yes, and I loved your song 'Waiting for love'." Rose said.

"That is a complete invasion of my privacy."

"Not really, you gave us permission to go and get your things."

"What ever are you going to help me or not?"

"Yes, lets see those costumes."

"She is nervous," Edward told them.

"Why?"

"Because it has to be perfect, I'll probably be the only one there who isn't famous. Someone can see me or get a picture of me."

"You could be famous, if just agree to do the movie. The director has been waiting for you to agree to the movie for 5 weeks."

"That is not what we are talking about now."

"Seriously Bella the director is still waiting on you, and its been 5 _weeks._"

"Are you going to help me pick a costume or not?"

"Yes,what are they?"

"Sexy cop and prisoner, flapper and gangster, native Americans, Hugh Hefner and playboy bunny,"

"You know who Hugh Hefner is?"

"Naw, the lady at the store said it would be sexy,"

"Oh, what is a flapper?"

"A woman is the 1920s that started to show some skin, you know The Great Gatsby."

"The Great who?"

"Gatsby, by F. Scot Fitzgerald. Seriously pick up a book,"

"Who is Snookie?"

"Snookie?"

"Seriously pick up a remote,"

"Touché,"

"Can you put the costume on?"

Edward and I put on our costumes and model for them, and got 'ohhs' and 'ahhs' we even received a few cat calls. Every time we moved from view Edward attacked me; kissing and groping me. After showing them the costumes we all decided I was going to be a playboy bunny. We changed back into our normal clothes and talked to the girls a while longer. We watched a movie one that I really didn't really pay any attention to. When the movie was over Edward muted the TV and turned to me.

"You know since we already decides on which costume, we could have a little fun with my sexy cop now."

"Can't we just talk?"

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Anything,"

"Why didn't you tell the girls you sing and play guitar?"

"It was the one thing I had to myself, All through my life I been what other wanted of me. The perfect son, girlfriend, A honor student. When I sing and write, I get to be just me. For my 17th birthday I bought myself an acoustic guitar, I taught myself to play and been playing ever since."

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"I don't know,"

"I don't want there to be secret between us."

"Ok, I also, speak French, Italian, and Spanish."

"Really?"

"Rosetta Stone,"

"Will you say something sexy in French for me?" That reminded me of something.

"When I was in the store today I some promising costumes, One was a French maid. How awesome would that be?"

"It will be fucking awesome," I laughed and grabbed the laptop and went to . Edward took the laptop and created account to buy things on. We found some we both agreed on like; French maid, nurse, goddess, school girl, genie. We kept searching for more.

"Oh I like this one," Edward said pointing at one labeled Mileena.

"What is a Mileena?"

"You mean who is Mileena, from Mortal Kombat. She was hot until she took off her mask, her mouth was scary."

"If my face is cover why would we get it?"

"Not your whole face just your mouth like the genie, just sexier. Plus you can show me some of your sexy flexible moves,"

"Fine," he added It to the cart and continued down the list.

"Oh, this one to, you can't have Mileena with out Kitana."

"Her mouth is covered too, What is wrong with you and these chicks?"

"When I was younger I use to dream about them," I laughed.

"Yes, I had my first wet dream about those two,"

"Ewww,"

"I was twelve and I kept waking up white sticky stuff in my boxers, one morning I had a boner, I jumped in the shower and tried washing it off my boner with soap. It felt so good I didn't stop, then I came but I thought I did something wrong. I promised myself I wouldn't do it again but the next shower I was going it again. When I was 14 I learned you didn't have to be in the shower to do it, which was the day dad walked in on me, we had a talk. I started locking my door."

"You don't have to tell me everything," I laughed,

"Do you have any embarrassing story to tell me?"

"Growing up being a girl and being raised by a single man is embarrassing in general."

"Like?"

"My first period, first time bra shopping, telling him I needed to be on birth control. You pick."

"Why did he go with you to buy your first bra?"

"I mature faster then other girls; I needed a bra at 9."

"Wow, did you ever have a one-woman party?"

"A what?"

"Have you ever pleasured yourself?"

"What no, if I had you wouldn't have given me my first orgasm."

"That is good I enjoyed giving it to you."

"Shut up and lets go to sleep, I'm tired I shopped all day."

"Ok, I'm tired as well,"

"What did you do all day?"

"Nothing," Walking our room we climb into bed together. Snuggling into his side and falling into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Halloween Party

BPOV

Here it is the morning of Halloween, And I'm on the verdge of losing my mind. Everything has to be perfect for tonight. Edward did everthing her could to help calm my nervs about tonight; he even had a hair and make up artist come by to make me beautiful for tonight. The make up arist name was Sven, he had the hugest crush on Edward,it was quiet funny. He gave me his card in case I need his help with anything esle or for us to just be friends. I liked him, so I could see myself actually calling him, I don't have any friends here so it would be nice to have someone to talk to. I still never made time for me to go see Alice and Rose, it was hard to make time with me back in school. Edward is still working on his current movie and still pestering me to be in the next movie. I would be lying if I said I hven't given it much thought, I was actually starting to consider doing the movie. But today wasn't going to think about that.

Sven came by at 7AM this morning, he said he didn't know how much work he need to do. But I think he really came just to get a glimpse at Edward, not that I could blame him. My husband was a very handsome man. Sven and I spend the day getting to know each other. We watched movies together, the movies we watched were very interesting. I cried and laughed with the actors.

We got to work on my transformation at 9pm. I didn't know why we started to lated Edward said the party started at 11pm and it was over and hour away. That is when Sven explained to me that no one shows up to a party on time. We were suppose to show up late it expected. There is so much that I have to learn about this mysterous place called Hollywood. I was wrong, Sven took two whole hour to complete my make up and hair. My hair was in a messy medium bun. My make up was subtle and beautiful, light blush on my cheeks and my eyes were smokey. I may have a nice body but looking myself in the mirror, and for the first time I felt like I belonged with Edward. I began getting dressed at 11pm. By 11:30pm I was dressed in my costume and ready to go, I decided to wait for Edward in the living room with Sven. Not even minutes later he walked into the room, looking good enough to eat or ready for a photo shoot.

"Ready?"

"Yes, can we get a picture first? I promised I would send one to Alice." He nodded. I looked at Sven. "Do you mind?"

"No at all, sweety." He grabbed th camera from my hands and waited for Edward and I to pose. Edward stood behind me wrapping his arms around me, we smiled and looked at the photo. We actually looked good together. After giving Sven a goodbye hug, Edward and I climbed into the back of a limo. We talked a little about what to expect tonight, other then that we sat in comfortable silence. We pulled up in front of a crowded hotel. There was an actual red carpet out and photographer everywhere. The driver got out and opened the door for us.

Edward looked at me, "Ready?"

"As I'll every be,"

"You look sexy, Be confident. Remember to smile." I smiled. Edward climbed out and reached back in for my hand. I took it know he will be with me the whole way. The class grew louder, That is when I noticed they were either calling out Edward's name or calling trying to figure out who I was. I smiled, we didn't stop we walked straight into the buliding, it was absolutely beautiful. The ballroom was in the back of the hotel and filled with people and Halloween decorations.

Edward introduced me to alot of people, most of which I can't remember. I remember meeting a Justin Timer-something, Beyonce, the guy who played Taylor in Twilight, and some more I couldn't remember. Edward stayed by my side the whole time, we danced and had a really good time. I song I was very fimilair with came on.

"Hey, I know this song," I said excitedly.

"And, how do you know this song,"

"They played it in a college party once. Rose and I were laughing and some guy told to kiss so we did."

"You kissed Rose to 'I kissed a girl and I liked it'?"

"Yes, Who sings this by the way?"

"Katy Perry, She is here by the way."

Edward laughed and pulled me close, resting his hands on my ass. Squeezing it with both his hands, I giggled. "If I didn't know any better I would think you were addicted to touching my beautiful body,"

"Good thing, you do know better. I can never get enough, ever since I woke buried in your boobs. I just can't wait to get you home, and show you just how addicted I am." Edward and I haven't had sex since the night we had our first time together, we were really starting to get sexually frustrated. The next day I forgot us condoms, and we never had sex again.

"Good, we can't have you going to long without having your fix." leaning in he placed a sweet loving quick kiss on my lips. I moaned, my panties are soaked and he hasn't even really touched me. "You can't think like that when we are not home."

He grins, "I love that I can do that to you," Bringing his lips to my ears, I eyes flutter shut. "Your panties are wet aren't they?" He whispers smugly. I know he is smirking at me, I don't even have to open my eyes to know he is.

Pulling my body closer to his, I can feel little Eddie is happy to see me. I smile, I'm not the only one turned on. "Lookee here, I'm not the only horny person here. Little Eddie is happy to see me."

"He is most definitly happy to see you in that outfit, he has been happy since he first saw you in this scraps you call clothes."

"Would you rather I take it off?"

"No, that is only for me eyes only." He growled. It turned me on when he growled at me,_ Gosh! my man is an animal. A very hot animal_. "Mine,"

"Yours," I agreed. Edward and I haven't spent more time with talking about our feeling for each other, other then claiming one another, we still never said love you to each other, but we have talked about us being together forever.

We watched proformances form a few artist, I would have to ask Edward later who they were. I really enjoyed most of them. We ate danced and drank, I didn't drink much since the last time of got married. I didn't need to do anything stupid to embarrass Edward. I meet Taylor Swift, she was not how I expected. She was so nice to me she gave me her number and told me to give her a call, I didn't even tell her that I sang she gave me her number just so we could be friends.

When Edward excused himself to go to the bathroom, I stood by myself not know what to do until he got back. "Hello beautiful, you shouldn't be standing here by yourself, dance with me." It wasn't a question.

"No thank you, I'm waiting on my boyfriend." Even though we have been married for six weeks we never used the words; husband and wife unless we were by ourselves.

"Whats your name beautiful?"

"Bella, yours?"

He looked at me crazy, "Mike...Mike Newton." I nod my head. "The actor." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He turned he nose up like his shit don't stank.

"Yup," Popping the 'p', try my best to show no interest. _Where in the hell in Edward?_ As if on que, Edward walks up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist, possessively. Marking his terriotory. I don't have to turn around to know that its him, my body is like a live wire when he is touching me, it like we are magnets I can't get enough of him.

"Hey babe, I see you meet Mike Newton." I nod thinking he will be able to hear me, he is so deep in his glare off with Mike. _Even when he is marking his territory, he is sexy. He is to sexy for his own good._

"Cullen,"

"Yes?"

"I was talking to this beauty, before you interupted."

"I know but this beauty here is my girlfriend." Mike mouth dropped open, I had to bit my lip to keep from giggling.

"How do you know she doesn't want to dance with me?" Mike asked smugly.

"She doesn't,"

"You don't know,"

"I do know,"

"Whatever afraid I might take you girl,"

Thats it. "Ladies, your both pretty. Mike thank you for the offer, but I'll have to pass." Mike sighes mutters something under his breath as he walks away. Pulling myself from his arms, I turn to glare at him. "What the hell was that?"

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Why didn't you whip out your dick and piss on me? That would have gotten the image across faster."

"What are you talking about?"

"You getting all possessive, not giving a choice in rather I want to dance with him or not."

"Did you want to?"

"No, but thats not the point."

"I just don't like that guy,"

"Why?"

"Because he is trying to take what mine." _That is, he is feeling insecure about me wanting someone esle. What does he have to be insecure about? Aww he is too cute._

"I'm your completely. My entire being is your. No one is going to take me away. We belong together. But you have to trust that I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me." Before, I can comprehend whats going on Edward's are holding me tightly by the hips, and we are sharing the most passionate kiss. Here we were pouring our hearts into a kiss in the middle of a Halloween party.

Soon after my confession we left and, I went to sleep peacefully in his arms.

I have gotten use not being able to move in my sleep, Edward always seem to find himself on top of me with his face in my boobs. I laugh softly, before gently moving him. I decide to make him breakfast today. I fell in love with this kitchen, the house is beautiful but the kitchen is my own personal heaven. I know his favorite is waffles, and bacon. I knew I buttering him up but I couldn't help myself. Just as I'm setting his breakfast on the tray to take up stairs to him, he walks in the kitchen.

"I woke up and you weren't there." He pouted.

"I wanted to make you breakfast," he smiles and sits down in from of this plate. Digging into his food, moaning as the flavor burst in his mouth, "This is my favorite,"

"I know,"

Looking into my eyes I guess he can see my emotions in my face. "What's wrong Babe?"

"Nothing really. I-I"

"You know you can tell me anything."

"I want to go visit, Alice and Rose. I haven't seen them since my birthday I miss them."

"Why don't you go see them?"

"You would let me?" I gasped.

"I'm not you owner," He laughed.

"Will you come with me?"

"When are you leaving?"

"I want to leave tonight,"

"I can't, I have to be on the Jimmy Kimmel show tomorrow night to promote Trust. How long are you going to be gone." Trust is his current movie.

"Let me get my laptop," I ran into the living room and grabbed my laptop and set in on the counter before climbing into his lap. After clicking the enternet icon, the yahoo home page pops up. _Oh my god!_ Its a picture of Edward and I from last night on the red carpet, on the way inside the hotel. We look great together. I gasp. Edward's eyes finally see what I'm looking at because he gasps aslo. There is a caption under the photo.

**Edward Cullen was spotted with a beautiful brunette last night. Is it a fling or the real thing?**

I gasp, and with very shaky hands I click the link to the article.

**Edward Cullen was spotted with a unindentified brunette, who we can assume is the one who he was talking about on the John Letterman show. We kept a special eye on Cullen and our mystery girl all night they stayed glued to each others side most of the night. They showed up together wearing matching costumes. Cullen was dressed like Hugh Hefner and mystery girl was his little play boy bunny. You could almost feel the sexual tension rippling between the two. Down below you will see a picture on Edward with his hand on her butt, something he seems to be very fond of judging by the smile on his face. Cullen excused himself for a few minutes only for Mike Newton to sneak up on the mystery girl. When Cullen came back, there was a little bit of a pissing contest between Cullen and Newton. Which Cullen won, it seems that the pissing contest brought them closer together because not much later after Newton left the were having a really heated make out session. It was like the forgot they weren't the only ones in the room. They left together not much longer have making out. Which we also have a picture for. Who is she Edward? Is she the real thing or a fling? Personally don't think this is his way of getting over Tanya Denali. Its clear Tanya is out of the picture and the new girl is here to stay. I wish you both the best off luck.**

Sure enough there were two more pictures of Edward and I; one with his hands on my ass, the other was of us making out. I had to admit, it looked like we were seconds away from having sex, we couldn't even keep our hands to our selves in the limo. I did fix in with the sexy constume thing, but I still stood out because I was the girl who walked in and left with Edward Cullen._ Damn!_ At least they still don't know my name.

"At least, they don't know my name." I sigh.

"We got two weeks tops before they figure it out. They wont stop until they get it. I'm sorry. This is all my fault."

"No its not, I wish we could have some better pictures seeing as how my dad is probably going to see this." Fear flashed in his eyes. "Do worry he'll be more mad at me then you, for wearing something like that in public." He sighed in relief.

"Oh thank god,"

"What do you mean we have two weeks?"

"People will sell you out for 25 minutes of fame. Every since Tanya and I broke up, I've been the most eligible bachelor. Now that I'm with you its a big deal to magazines, on who can get the scope on who you are first. I'm willing to bet my life that Jimmy kimmel will ask what your name is."

"What should we do?"

"It's up to you really, we can wait but when some one will leak information to the press and you will be blindsided. Or I could talk about who you are on my interview with Jimmy Kimmel and slowly give more information later."

"Which do you want to do?" I ask.

"Its not about me, its about what you want to do. Its your decision."

"Yes, but I don't know what to do. You have more experince tell me what to do," I ordered.

"Honestly I think it would be better to just feed them information on who you are. If we wait and then they find out information later, all hell will break loose."

"Well ok then, Tell Jimmy a little about me. Now lets book me a flight so I can see my girls." We laugh and booked my flight for later on tonight, it was first class. Edward thought I should give it a try.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Surprise after surprise

BPOV

Edward did everthing to make my three days in Seattle perfect. He knew I wanted to surprise them so he paid for me to get a rental, some how he even snuck two thousand dollar into my suite case. _I'll get him for that later._ My flight was great, I don't think I'll ever want to fly coach again. After I got my bags from baddage claime, I picked up the keys to the rental. Its a preist, nothing special. I drove straight to Alice and Rose's apartment, they got there's right after I got mine, they decided to get a two bedroom since I already haad my own place. Even though we always spend the night at each others place, we were never to far apart. I grab both of my bags and head up to there apartment. I knock on the door, covering the peep hole with my finger.

Alice high pitch voice comes through the door, "Who is it?" She asked.

"Open the dawn door," I demand, masking my voice so they won't know its me. After moments of shuffling I hear a man's deep voice talking to Alice. Then the door flies open showing a shirtless protective looking Emmett, and a scared Alice and Rose. "If I'd known a deep voice and a little demanding would scare you I would have used it long ago," I laughed.

"Bella?" Alice gasped, shocked.

"The one and only," Both Alice and Rose ran hugged me, with so much force the it pushed us into the wall on the opposite wall in the hall way.

"I missed you so much," Rose said on the verdge of tears.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?"

"I missed you guys, So I decided to come see you guys." We laughed and they welcomed me in. I would be sleeping on the couch, but Alice is letting me keep my things in her room. We settled in the living room and its been killing me not to ask, but I couldn't take it anymore. I wink at Rose to let her know to play along she smiles and subtly nods her head. "Emmett what the hell are you doing here without a shirt?" I ask glaring at him.

He spits the water he was drinking out of his mouth, fear flashes in his eyes. "Huh?"

"I thought I told you not to touch my friend,"

"But she is hot and I really really like her,"

"You don't listen, What should I do about that?"

"Nothing, I'll make up to you I promise not to hurt her. I'll buy you another car."

I laughed, "I'm just kidding you have my premission to fuck her since she made clear she was going to do that. But if you hurt her I'll shoot you."

"Got it,"

"Good, get out fairy god mother. Its girls night."

"But-"

"No buts or it will be your. I need to talk to the girls And you can't be around to hear them."

"Why not?"

"Girl talk,"

"Fine," He mutttered and kissed Rose on the cheek and grabbed his shirt and key before leaving.

I smiled at Rose, "You and Emmett seem very comfortable together."

"I really like him, he could be the one."

"I'm so happy for you,"

"Thanks," She pauses. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but why are you here to suddenly? Is something Wrong with Edward?"

_Shit!Edward! He propably thinks something is wrong._ "Shit! I forgot to call him to let him know I made it her save. Pulling my phone out of my pocket and turningit on, I have ten missed calls and 3 texts all from Edward.

**Call me when you land**

**-Edward**

**Call me soon so I know you are alright**

**-Edward**

**Please call or text me when you get this, I really starting to get worried**

**-Edward**

I dail his number to let him know that I'm safe and fine. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hello? Bella are you alright?" I can hear the concern in his voice.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you."

"Where are you? Are you at Rose and Alice's apartment? Are you sure you are ok? Do you need anything? Do you want me to send Emmett over there?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I don't need anything. I just sent Emmett away so we can have a girls night."

"Emmett was there?"

"Yup, apparently he really really like Rose."

"So you're safe?"

"I'm safe I promise."

"Thank God, Don't you ever ever scare me like that. I was losing my mind."

"I'm sorry,"

"Its ok, I'll let you go so you can have fun with the girls,"

"Ok, I'll talk to you later," neither one of us hung up, we simply didn't want to. Rose glare at me and huphed in impatience. "I really got to go, Bye."

"Bye," I hung up. I not going to sleep well tonight without him, holding me at night and laying on top of me in the morning.

"You love him," Alice whipsered. I nod my head sadly, "What wrong?"

"Nothing, Everything. I don't know if he loves me. Whats going to happen when the six months is up?"

"You are going to stay married. He loves you. I'm guessing you guys haven't told each other yet."

"No, I'm completely in love with him. What am I going to do?"

"You could tell him how you feel."

"Are you crazy? No, I can't just tell him how I feel."

"No, I'm not crazy. You can tell him. Lets talk about something esle how was the party."

"It was great, I meet some of Edward's friends. I meet this guy named Mike Newton we was a real prick. Edward got mad because he was talking to him. I told him how there would never be another one, I basically tell him my heart belongs to him. Do you know what he said?"

"No, you haven't told us yet." Rose snickered.

"All he said "mine," like he gets off on the fact that I love him and him not loving me back."

"Maybe he is afriad to admit his feelings for you."

"So I just keep putting my feelings on the line all the time, forget that." I plaused and sighed deeply. "I came here for a real reason, actually."

"Which is?"

"I think I want to do the movie."

"Bella, that's great. What made you change your mind?"

"Charlie always called me wonder woman. When I was growing up he would says I can do any and everything. Honesty I want to add this to my list of things to conquer. I have complished so many things like; being a black belt, I know three different langauges, I can shot a gun, I can rebulid a engine and more with not add acted in a movie to the list."

"You can aslo be a one hit wonder if you just asked Taylor Swift for her number."

"She gave it to me, we are going to lunch next week."

"You, Isabella Marie Swan are one lucky bitch," _I don't feel lucky._

"I guess, I'm tired. If you guys want to know more about the party its an article on Yahoo, you can read. But I'm going to bed its been a long day."

Alice gets me a pillow and cover, after saying good night I curl up and wait for sleep. I knew the reason why I couldn't sleep, and I didn't want to admit it to myself. _Damn him! I should have never let my feeling become apart of this. Look at me now, I have insomnia and its all Edward Cullen's fault._ I bet he is sleeping peacefully right now. Sleep finally over came me after 3AM.

I woke before anyone esle, it wasn't even 7AM yet. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't go back to sleep. My body ached for sleep, but it ached for Edward even more and nothing was going to change that. Honestly I'm depressed, even more so before I met him. Why do I have to love him so much? Maybe I'm not ment to be loved. Only the three people I have, might be all I'm suppose to have. _That's it!_ I damanged. I not good enough to be with anyone. My own mother didn't even want me why would a man willingly sign up to spend the rest of his life with me. I'll just cut myself off emotional. I won't let Edward get to me anymore. I won't give him the power to hurt me. _Let's just call it quits._ He needs someone he deserves like Tanya Denali. A single tear rolls down my cheek. Quickly I wipe it away.

I need to be alone. I hurry and get dressed. I decide to leave a note for Rose and Alice I don't want them to worry about me.

I just need some time alone. I want you to know I'm save and ok. Don't worry, I'm leaving my phone. If anyone calls tell them I'll them back later.

-Bella

I leave the note and my phone on the coffee table and sneak out of the apartment undetected. I walk to rental and drive to a nearby coffee shop. I grab a small coffee and a muffin and just let my mind wonder. So many possiblities of what can happen in the next four and a half months. I really don't know if staying with him is worth the heart ache, I already know leaving him will aslo cause my pain. I guess I'll have to choose between the lesser of two evils. Damnit I just had to get drunk and marry a famous guy. I have no one to be mad at but myself, for not thinking before I agreed to stay married.

Taking a walk around town, was doing nothing to clear me mind. I just pissed me off, because there were happy couples everywhere taunting me. All I wanted was to be happy, and be loved and for someone to love me in return. I picked up a late lunch at a a local sub shop. Everthing made me think of him. Giving up, I head beck to the apartment.

In the living room Alice and Rose are pacing. "Whats wrong?" They must not have noticed me come in because their heads snapped up when they heard my voice.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"I went for breakfast and and a walk."

"You have been gone all day,"

"Edward has called 13 times, he is worried sick."

"I'll call him. Geez, clam down." I picked up my phone and called him.

"Hello?"

"Hey,"_ Remember don't let him get to you. Lock away your emotions._

"Hi, how are you?"

"Good, you?"

"Better now that I know you are ok,"

"I'm fine, I know how to take care of myself,"

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Huh?" I pretend to not hear him, to buy some me time.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing," I lie.

"Really, nothing. You expect me to believe nothing is wrong?"

"Yes, because nothing is wrong." I lie again.

"Bullshit, I know something is wrong with you. Ever since you got there you have been acting funny; sounding sad on the phone, not calling, and now your disappering. So are you going to tell me whats wrong?"

"What are we doing, Edward?" I asked, I don't know where esle to start.

"What do you mean?"

"What are we? What am I to you? Beside the drunken mistake you married in Vegas."

"First of all, you not a drunken mistake. You are my wife. Where is this coming from?"

"It doesn't feel like I'm your wife," I confessed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why am I really living with you?"

"Because, you are my wife. I don't know if you notice almost all married couples live together."

"Don't be a smartass,"

"I'm trying to figure out, where this is coming from? I thought we were perfect before you left."

"Its not. I mean it wasn't. You say you want me to be your wife, but you never tell me how you feel. At the Halloween party, I told you, not to worry about Mike Newton, because my heart belong to you. All you say is mine, like you get to take home the prize after the pisssing contest. Clearly thats what it was." I snap then pause giving him a chance to respond. All when he does is sit there quietly, the anger in me raises. "Everyday I sit at home, because I have no friends there. I have given up the only three people I have in this world, so I could be with you. Its like you don't even care "

"I do care," I snorted. "I'm the one who begged you to stay married to me. You were the one who wanted to be friends, I had to talk you into letting me treat you right. You started letting me in, until we had sex. Ever since you would only let me touch you, nothing esle. The halloween party was the first time you let me in. Why won't you let me help you?"

"Because, The night of our first time. I realized that I-I..."

"You what?"

No time like the present. "I loved you, and I'm not interested in being your dirty little secret you get to have sex with."

"How many times do I have to tell you, you're not my 'dirty little secret'? You're my wife, and I love you." _What?_

"You love me?" _He loves me, He loves me, He loves me!_

"Yes, I wasn't suppose to tell you like that. I love you, you're my soul mate. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and only you." I gasp.

"Then why don't we go out on dates? Are you ashamed of me?"

"Now that you know I love you, I say this with love. Stop asking stupid questions. If I was ashamed of you, do you really think I would have taken you to the party with me? What is there to be ashamed of anyway?"

"I'm not famous," I confess, feeling stupid that I thought that in the first place.

"Why am I just now hearing about you feeling like this?"

"I was scared that my feelings for you grow for you every day, and I didn't how you felt."

"Why didn't you just talk to me?"

"Pride,"

He laughs,"When are you coming home?"

"Two days,"

"Come home now, please! We just had the second most important talk of our relationship. Don't make me wait two days to see you."

"I'll be on the next flight in the morning." I giggle. "My husband is going to be on tv tonight talking about me, I don't want to miss it because I'm on a plane." We laughed.

"Ok, Bella?"

"Yes,"

"I need you to tell me if something is wrong. I can't read your mind."

"I will, I promise."

"Babe, I got to go. Your husband is about to be on TV in a little while you might want to book that ticket now so you don't miss it, I hears he is going to be talking about you."

"Ok, but he better be nice."

"Would he have it any other way?"

"I miss and love you, Edward,"

"I love you too, I got to go."

"Ok, I got a huge surprise for you when I get home."

"What?"

"Nope, you got to go talk about me. Love you." I hung up and laughed, I knew that would piss him off. A came though on my phone seconds later. It was Edward.

**That was so mean of you to get my hopes up and not tell me what the surprise is**

**-Edward**

**Its better if I tell you later**

**-Bella**

**Better be, Love you**

**-Edward**

"Alice! Rose!," I yelled. They came out of their room and looked at me like I had grown a second head. "I told Edward I love him, and he said he love me too. But that was after he called me stupid."

"He called you stupid, why?"

"Because thats what I was being all day, I'm sorry I was just emotional today. I asked him what I was there for other then sex, that when he called me stupid and pointed out we only had sex once. Then he told me he loved me." _I'm sure I had a stupid grin on my face._

"That great," Alice said just as happy as I was. I nodded.

"You mean to tell me, you had sex with him once, after living with him over a month." Rose asked pissed off.

"Two day after I got there we had sex. It was amazing, I had five orgasms that night. He want to have sex but I was scared, because that was when I realized I loved him. And I didn't want a relationship based on sex."

"Five orgasms?" Rose asked at the same time as Alice said "Awww,"

"He just told me, I was his soul mate and that he wants to spend the rest of his life with me." I sigh happily.

"Are you happy now? I don't like to see you sad."

"Happy? I'm so happy theres not a word for it."

"I'm happy for you,"

"I'm going home in th morning. Edward and I need to talk but I'll be back to visit for real next time."

"Good,"

"Let me call and book my flight, then we can watch Edward. He going to talk about our relationship on Jimmy kinnel."

"Its kimmel," Alice giggles.

"Whatever," I sigh. I call and book a flight form Seattle to Los Angeles. My flight leaves at 9:30AM. I'll have to be up and out of here by 6:30AM. After I'm finish booking my flight The girls and I grabs some snacks and curl up on the couch to watch my man on tv. We surf the channels. Until we find it coming on the tv.

There a brown haired man sitting behind a desk, in his mid-thirties. **"We have a very special guest star here tonight. He started off his career being Vampire, making women around the world think its 'hot' to date a creature that wants to kill you ok. You've seen him acting in Actions, ****comdies****, Romances. And we got him all hour, Please welcome Edward Cullen." **The audience expload into applause, as Edward walks out. He wearing dark washed jeans, and a grean button down. I think its the same one of his the morning I put on the morning we woke up naked together in Vegas.

**"Welcome, Edward. How are you?"**

**"I'm great. You?"**

**"I'm great too, But we both know thats not what I meant." Jimmy smirked.**

**Edward smirked back, "What did you mean then?"**

**Jimmy laughed.** **A picture of Edward and I walking into the club the other day poped up. "What is 'I'm greats name?' Everyone in hollywood has been searching for a name, but no one could find one." **

**Edward laughed to, then looked at our picture and smiles. "Her name is Bella."**

**"Great we have a name, You know that beautiful in Italian. So if your ever in trouble you can tell that."**

**"She probably already knows that, she speaks Italian."**

**"Wow, she sounds great."**

**"She is,"**

**"I watched you enterview with John letterman with morning and I think we should should watch a little clip." Edward and John's face popped up on the screen.**

"_**So Edward how are you?"**_

"_**I'm great, life couldn't be better. How about you?" he smiled widely.**_

"_**I'm good. Why couldn't life be better? Is there a woman involved?"**_

"_**Actually there is." Edward blushes.**_

"_**Who is she? Do we know her? What is her name?"**_

"_**I can't tell you who she is because, we won't have our privacy with the paparazzi. You don't know who she is she is not famous."**_

"_**What can you tell me about her?"**_

"_**She is the most girlish tomboy I have ever met." **_

"_**What does that mean?"**_

"_**She knows a lot about car, guns, sports; she talks about football with a passion. We actually plan on playing basketball later."**_

"_**She plays basketball?"**_

"_**Not for a team, I have never seen her play. When I asked her could she play she said: 'I'm no Lebron James but I can play."**_

**The clip went away, and Edward and Jimmy came back to the screen. He laughed. "There has been some talk about you on twitter since that interveiw. Would you like to hear?"**

**"By all means,"**

**"First, from Miss_ said; "She stole my man, she need to back off her heart is only going to be broken when I met him. When we meet he won't be able to ****reisest****. HE IS MINE!." Then we have #1_Cullen_Fan said; "Aww thats so cute, he like a little love sick puppy. Well if I can't have him I'm glad he has someone to make him happy." And thats how most of the other ones are. About half either hate the idea or they love it."**

**"I hate that millions of my 'so call fans' are already bashing her. They don't know even know her. And if they were really my fans they would be happy that I'm happy. Thank you #1_Cullen_Fan it means alot to me."**

**"You really like this girl," **

**"No, I don't like her. I'm in love with her."**

**"Whats she doing right now?"**

**"She is in Seattle visiting, my brother and her friends. But she is watching this."**

**"Ok well, we're going to take a short commerical break and will be right back with Edward Cullen."**_ Oh my god! he just confessed his love for me on national tv. He defended me against all of his fans. He didn't just talk about my body, he actually care. I just want to hold him. Gosh, I miss him._

The girls and I watched the rest of the interview, I fell in love with him a alittle more after it was over. In the last 15 minutes, they finally got around to talking about the movie they are suppose to be promoting. I text Edward to let him know I was going to bed, he knew I had a stressful day. And I had to get up early for my flight back home._ Home! Edward is my home. I belong in his arms._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Reunited and it feel so good!

BPOV

The flight back was very peaceful only a few people knew who I was, no one said anything to me. But that all changed when I landed at LAX. There was dozens of reporter and men and women with cameras. Someone must have leaked where I was, but then again Edward did tell the whole country I was in Seattle. After fighting my way past them, while ignoring their questions. I got in the car, with the driver Edward hired. On the way home I text Edward to see what size condoms to get he texted back 'XL Magma'. The driver stopped at the closet walgreen to the house.

I put the condoms in my backpack and wait to get home. We pull up in the drive way, I tip the driver and run towards the house. I door swings open showing my husband. I jump into his open arms and wrap myself around him. He pushes my bookbag straps down my arms to get a good hold on me, then the door is shut and my back is against it. Our lips connect, molding together. Only seconds later are tongues are tangled and I'm being laid on the couch. Edward climing on top of me, hitching my leg over his hip._ Dammit! I got to stop him._

"Edward, stop." I struggle to sound stren.

"Why?" He asked confused. "I thought you wanted to."

"I do. Its just..." My stomach growels before I can finish. "I'm hungry. Can we finish this later?"

"Of course,"

We get up and go in the kitchen, I tell him all about my trip while he makes us some spehageti. "I'm really sorry for attacking you on the phone yesterday." I whisper.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because, I let my insecurities turning to anger. I should have asked you and not gotten mad at you."

"You were scared. Its ok to admit your afriad."

"I never had anyone I could go to talk to about stuff."

"Never?"

I shock my head no, "Charlie, Doesn't like to talk about feelings. I didn't have a mother. I meet Alice and Rose four years ago. I can sometimes talk to them."

"Well you always got me. And I was talking to my mom the other day and she told me, She would happily take on the role as you mom too."_ He is giving me his love and Family. He is truly my Prince Charming._

"Thank you that means more to me then you can posssibly know."

After the food is done Edward and I sit down at the table and eat our lunch. I'm sill tired so Edward grabs my bag and we head up the stairs. We strip down to our underwear; today I choose a green matching set. Getting in to the large bed together, I snuggle in his arm in the middle of the bed. And fall into a peaceful sleep right where I belong, in Edward's arms.

Waking up to find Edward's face in my naked breast. _How did he manage to get my bra off of me while I was asleep._ At least he isn't completely on top of me. Raising my head to look down at our bodies, I gasp. We are both completely naked. _If he is going to have some fun while I'm sleep, so will I._ Pushing him on his back I climb on top of him laying my head on his chest make it seem like I'm sleep before I slowly rub my core up and down his length. Stopping when his hands tighten around my hips, pulling me down me down on him. _He's still snoring. My man is a horny bastard when he is sleep._ I brace myself, aganist his hands so he can't pull me down on him. He growles,_ Oh my god! He growled. So sexy!_ and his hips rose off the bed and rubbing into my core. _Time for so real fun. _I bite down on his nipple flicking it with my tongue. Pushing his head backwards into the pillow and moans. "Bella," He groans putting his hands on my lower back pushing me down on him. His left arm tighten around my arms and torso, his right arm pressing down on my lower back. _I'm trapped, and can't move. Not that I want to._ He begins grinding on me in search for some friction and my entrance, we both need.

"Edward," I whisper.

"Mmmm," he hums more focused on getting his friction then talking to me. _Horny Bastard. Haha_

"Wake up,"

His eyes flutter up,once he realizes what going on he gasp, "I'm sorry,"

"It ok I decide I would have a little fun, after waking naked." I smirk. He lets me go, laughing. I sit up still stradddling him.

"Babe, I'm just so horny."

"It ok, I am too."

"I shouldn't have done that."

"No, I woke up and saw that I was naked and I decide to tease you." I smile remembering I have something to tell him, "Do you remember what I said before we hung on the phone yesterday?" I ask.

Confusion is written all over his face. I was able to count to thirty-five before, he smiles. "My surprise?"

I nod my head smiling, "I want to do it,"

"Grab the condoms."

I laughed, "Thats not what I'm talking about, after we are done talking. But I was talking about doing the movie with you." I explained. Hoping he still wants to do the me.

"You want to do the movie?" He asked shocked.

"Yes, If its not to late."

"I'm glad you want to do it, but why?"

"Because you're right I don't want to see you kissing on another girl. And my dad use to call me 'the every woman' because I can do anything and I never back down from a challenge but here I am faced with a new challenge but I came up with excuses."

"I like to think of you more like 'wonder woman'." We laughed.

"You can be my sidekick, 'wonder boy' we will have to get you some tights." I continued to laugh as he stopped and looked at me crazy. "What I think you would look good in tights. You have a hot ass."

"Yours is way hotter,"

"Is that why I woke up naked."

"Yes," He said quiet proud of himself. "I'll call Aro in the morning, I'm sure he will be happy. He has been calling me non-stop trying to see if you changed your mind."

"Call him in the morning,"

"Ok, can we have sex now?"

"Only if you go get the condoms out my bag."

Edward was off the bed and in my bag and back with in a matter of seconds. Ripping a tear in the foil pack, he pulled the condom out. "Why did you get a three pack?" He said rolling the condom on.

"That was the only one they had in your size. It was this or no sex,"

"But I planned on having more sex then three times to night."

"I know that mean you can get off as many times."

"Thats not fair,"

"Fine, I'll give you a blowjobs when we run out of condoms."

"Really?"

"Yes," I pushed him on his back ripping open the codom pack. Pinching the tip and slowly rolling it down on him and straddled his hips. "Give me time to get ready," Bringing him to my entrance, I slowly sink down on him. Once he is all the way in, I gasp at how big he is. His hand are holding on my hips, waiting I know he needs to move, because he is vibrating undernathe me. Riding him slowly, his hands tighten on my hips guiding me down on him harder. His finger fanned out across my butt cheeks. I need a release so bad that I can't keep my fingers from finding my clit to play with to speed up the process. His eye nearly about pop out of his eye sockets, watching me play with myself. He knows I never played with myself before, but I need this.

"Oh, god Bella this is so hot."

I can't even respond, all that comes out is a whore moan. The fimilar tighten in my stomach happern just like last time we were intimate. "E-E-Edward I'm about to cum," I stutter trying to get out.

"I know, let go." His hips pushing up off the bed, My orgasm snaps, I sure I went blind for ten seconds because all I could see were stars. I colapsed on to Edward's chest. But that didn't stop Edward, His thrust came faster and harder, moments later he had me on my back and he was on top of me. Edward thrust into me one last time and stilled deep inside of me, I could feel him pulsing inside of me. It's his turn to colapse me breathing heavy, just like me. Once our breathing in under controlled, pushed his self up and pulled the condom off and tied it up and tossed it on the floor.

"Babe, Can I try something?" He asked me against my lips .

Still in post orgasmic bliss, I would let him do anything. So I answered in a simple "Mmhmm," I'm on my back and he is in between my legs. I'm still moist, with the need for him. Bringing my lips back to his, its only been a matter of seconds but I already miss his lips on mine. Not that his lips didn't feel good on my throat and ear. Holding up his weight on one forearm, his other hand roams over my body. Showing extra attention to my satin covered nipples causing them to harden. Untying the string from the back of my neck, slowly pulling down my dress to expose my torso. His lips and teeth explore my ear down my neck to my shoulder, causing me to shiver in pleasure. Wrapping his mouth around my nipple, softly flicking it with his tongue. Just enough to drive me crazy with lust. After some time on one, he switches over to the other nipple to continue his sweet torture.

After spending some time on my nipple, he mouth continues his journey south. Down my belly, stopping to at my navel to dip his tongue inside. Moving further down, pulling my dress completely off as he goes, I gasp._ He not about...Is he?_ kissing my mound just above my slit._ He is!_

"E-Edward, I think you should stop." I stutter.

"Why, are you not enjoying it?"

"I am, I never..." I trailed off, embarassed.

"Please, let me give this to you."

I nod my head.

He wraps his arms around my thighs holding them open for him. With one hand, he uses his fingers to hold my folds open and kiss my clit._ Damn that feels good. _My hips rise of the bed to stay connected to his mouth. I thought his tongue slowly circling around my clit was maddening, until his pace quickened. All the muscles in my lower stomach tighten. My hands moved on their on accord; my left hand grip the sheets and my right hand knotted in his hair holding him just where I wanted him.

"Edward," I moaned softly.

His continued this, until my body couldn't take it anymore. "You taste so fucking good. Who need food when you got this?" He mumbled against me, before quickened his pace of his tongue. Withering, and squirming under him no longer being able to keep still. A familiar tighten sensation goes through me again, waiting to break lose. Still sucking my clit, two of his finger re-enter me curling hitting the spot. Sending me into an Earth-shattering, mind blowing, body-vibrating, star seeing orgasm, My back arched off the bed as waves of plesure washed over my body. Edward continued his assult on my pussy. Even though I colapsed on the bed a sweaty pile of goo, I didn't release my hold on his head. Edward just keep on licking like there was no where esle he rather be. My body shoke with the pleasure rushing though every nerv in my body. My mouth fell open as silent sobs escaped. After my second orgasm I pulled his head away from me, too breatheless to tell him to move. I just laid there wanting for my breathing to go back to normal.

"Oh, Edward."

"I'm guessing you enjoyed yourself." He states, sitting up looking down at me smugly.

"Yes," I push him on his back, open his legs and climb in between them. I wrapped my hand arond him, slowly stroking him. Kissing the head softly, causing him to moan my name loudly._ Yes! I got him right where I want him_. Moving my tongue over the tiny slit on the head, swirling it around the head. I push him further into my mouth. His back archs off the bed as his hand comes to the back of my head guiding me over him. Relaxing my jaws I take him further in. I can feel the tip of him hitting the back of my throat.

"Jesus, don't you have a gag reflex?" Bringing both of his hands running his fingers through my hair holding me in place, while manuvering his hip up and down to fuck my mouth. I can tell he is enjoying this, when his movement became uncontrolled. "I'm about to cum," He groans, "If you don't want me to cum in your mouth you better move," He ordered. Trying to pull my hands away, I smacked his hands aways and sucked him harder running my tongue over the underside of his cock.

"I'm cumming," He yelled, arching his back off of the bed. I felt him pulse and twitch in my mouth. Spurts of warm cun hit the back of my throat._ Blowjob! Another first. I would have to say he liked it too._

Sitting up and looking down at him, I smile sweetly as possible. "I'm guessing you enjoyed yourself,"

"Hell yes, you don't have a gag reflex,"

"I guess not, this is a first for me too,"

"That was your first time,"

"I study porn be I never, actually done it."

"Wow, my girl is a pro."

"Never for get it."

"Want to go round two?"

"Hell yeah! But I would like to try something new."

"Like what?"

"Adventure, grab a condom and follow me." I order.

"Yes ma'am," He rolls over and grabs the condom off the nightstand and sits up, waiting on me to show him the way. Jumping off the hugs bed I walk over to the linen closet to grab two towels. We make our way down to the patio, and out into the jucuzi. Pulling a lawn chair over I set our towel and on. I sink down in the warm water, Waiting for Edward to join me. Instead he walks over to a small box connected to the wall, He opens it reaching in and does something. The jet start, and then Edward re joins me. All round it was a good night to spend with the man I love.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: It's Really Happening

EPOV

_Mmmm, I love waking with Bella in my arms. The only thing in better then Bella in my arms is, a naked Bella in my arms._ Laying here spooning with Bella in my arms. My body, no my dick has a mind of his own getting happy at just the thought of holding her while she is naked. Scooting closer to her, my cock slips between her butt cheeks, thrust my hips harder to slide in her folds, _God that feels god,_ comming in contact with her clit. She moaned. Moving my hand up hand up and over my stomach and belly ring, to her nipple. They were already hard, pinching it ang gently pulling in. Her moans grow louder. Pulling her waist backward, so she is laying on her back. Climbing on top of her, straddling her thighs, kissing her. Our bodies are so in sync together, they she starts kissing me back. When her fingers dig in my scalp, and she moans my name in my mouth I know she is woke.

Moving my kisses across her cheek to her ear, sucking and nibbling. "Edward, I need you." Pulling back and looking into her beautiful eyes, they're dark with lust. "Now!" She ordered._ Who am I to tell her no._ I reach over and grab the last condom, I rip it open to make love to _my _girl.

"We need to get up and start moving around," I sighed.

"I don't want to," She pouts,_ Damn those lips are sexy. I just want to bite it._

"You have to, I'll call Aro. I sure he will want us to come in to sign some papers."

"How will he have papers, if he didn't know I want to do it? That was six weeks ago."

"Aro doesn't take no for a answer, he gets what he wants."

"Fine, can we go to the beach? I've been here for over a month think we should go."_ Her in a bikini, hell yeah!_

"Ok, we'll pack a piknic, and bathing suits."

"Great!" She yells jumping out of bed and runs into the bathroom. I assume to take a shower. I hear the water turn on._ Yup, she is showering. _Picking up the phone I call Aro. He picks up on the second ring.

"Why are you calling me? You never call. Did Bella decide to do the movie?"

"Hello Aro, How are you?"

"Hi, Did Bella change her mind?"

"Actually she did, we are comming in to sign the papers I already know you have made."

"Great! How do you knowI have contracts for her to sign."

"You call my phone on a regular basis to see if she changed her mind."

"I knew she was the key to make this movie worth millions. I found a new title for the movie."

Out of the corner of my eye I see Bella walk out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her, Her wet mahogany lock over her shoulder. I watch her as she walks straight to the closet, to change into some clothes.

"What?"

"'_Only Money Can Feed This Greed_'"

"I like it, Its different."

"Good. Now hurry up and get down here, so we can start making money."

"She is in the shower right now. We should be there in an hour."

"Ok, see you soon." I can hear the smile in his voice. Bella really just made his day.

"Bye." We hang up as Bella walks out of the closet dressed. She is wearing a light cotton white t-shirt off the shoulder, with a red bikini top undernathe, and light blue denim short. You could see the red bikini string hangs over the side of her shorts. Her hair was up in a bun, she has her sun glasses on top of her head._ Damn she is hot!_ "Why don't you make the piknic While I jump in the shower. We can leave when I get out."

"OK" She skips over and kiss me on the lips before running out of the room. I laugh and Jump in the shower to wash up.

When I get out of the shower I wrap the towel around my waist and walk over to our closet. I had to add two dresser in our room just to fit all our clothes. _Man! that girl has alot of clothes. Even before she let me take her shopping. _Three-fourths of our cloest is filled with her clothes and shoes. After pulling on a pair of red trunks, I pull on of tan cargo shorts over them and a white wife beater. And a pair of sunglasses.

In the kitchen Bella just finished packing our little piknic. "Ready?" I asked, she turned and smiled at me nodding her head. "I have a small blanket in my the trunk,"

"Of the Volvo?"

"Yes,"

"Can we take the R8?"

"Why?"

"Matches my swimsuit," She said in a obvious tone like I should have known better them to ask her that.

"Let me get this straight, you want to ride in the R8 because its red like your swimsuit."

"Duh," she said grabbing the piknic basket and heading towards the garage. Quickily I grabbed the basket from her hands and rest my hands on her lower back while we walked out to the garage. I grabbed the keys off the hook and unlock the door, before openning her, she eased in her in seat. Getting the keys for the volvo, I unlock the doors and grab the blanket, sunscreen, and beach umbrella out the trunk. Running around to my side of the car, I jumped into my seat behind the wheel and pulled out of the garage. Out side the gate there was paparazzi everywhere trying to get a picture of us. I salute of one before pulling off and driving to the set. I know they will follow us but since we aren't going any where important I decide to ignore them and let them follow us.

Parking the car right in from of the front office, we climb out of the car. Yes the paparazzi did follow us here. We walked in the office hand and hand. As soon as walk walked in to the room Bella was snatched from me and twirled around in Aro's arm. She giggled at him, while I shoke my head at him._ Damn he was really happy about her doing the movie._ He sat her back down on her feet. "Thank you. Thank you! I just know this movie is going to make millions."

"Your welcome, I guess."

I cleared my throat, to get their attention. "Remeber me? Edward Cullen. Don't mind me I'm just going to be playing the male lead." I joked.

"Awww, does someone need their ego stroked?" Bella smirked.

"Not my ego, but I think we can find something esle for you to stroke." She elbowed me in the stomach. It hurt but I wasn't going to tell her that.

"Hello Edward," Aro greets me sticking out his hand, which I except. "Are you ready to start sign some paper work?"

"Actually I have some questions, before we start signing things," Bella said.

"Ok, why don't we sit down and go over the questions you have." We walked over and sat at a round table with Aro, Jane, Felix, Heidi, James, and Laurent.

"Well, I'm going to be honest. I didn't read the script, so there are thing I going to ask that I should know. I'll read the script though."

"That's ok, Go on."

"Can you tell about my character?" She asked.

"Well your a sixteen year old girl named Charlotte Stewart, who goes by Charlie. And her parents are dead, so you lives on the streets,"

"What about Edward?" She asked. I already read the script already so I already know about my characters and the twist at the end that is going to shock the hell out of her.

"He is playing a thirty year old man named Douglas Turner. Who just hates people in general, but for some reason he likes you and take you under his wing. He convinces you to rob banks with him, then he teaches you how, going though training. With a twist at the end."

"Whats the twist?" She asks confused. I laugh.

"You just have to read to script with me tonight," I answer before Aro can spill the beans. _I can't wait to see the look on her face when she reads that part. She is so going to flip._

"I guess, we can do that. I'm not doing to have any sex or nude sex scenes, am I?"

"There is two sex scenes, You lose your virginity in one of them. There aren't any full nudity scenes we will see some nipples from the both of you. And butt cheeks."

"What should I do about my tattoo and pericing?" She asked.

"Where are they?" Bella stood up and and pulled her shirt over her head. Leaving her in nothing just her bikini top. Aro, Felix, James, and Laurent all gasp at the sight of her. I can't say that I blame them but that doesn't mean I like it. She turned to the side and lifted her arm to her lillies._ Damn they were hot!_ Looking over I see James, felix and Laurent all staring at her in an inproperaite way.

"Please put your shirt back on," I said struggling to not let my possessiveness take over, I want to act like a cave man and throw her over my shoulder and take her away from them. She looks over to see that they are indeed looking at her breast, something that is for my eyes only. She quickly puts her shirt back on. They all snap out of it once her shirt is back on.

"There is make up that should be able to cover it. If not there is like skin peast that will fix you right up. "Heidi said, before pausing, "Seeing your belly ring, would you be willing to get a lip ring for the roll and cutting your hair?" Heidi Ask.

_Hell No! Please say no! _I begged in my head. I knew I couldn't say no, because It's her decision.

"No, I'm not an actress, I'm only doing it because I like to try new things and to get everyone off my back. I plan on being a on hit wonder." _Oh thank god! I love her hair and lips._ "Will I get and acting coach to help me out with things on set?"

"Yes, I already hired one, His name is Riley Biers."

"How is this going to work?" I asked.

"You and Bella are going to go home and read the script, be done by the end of the week. I'll send Riley by your house Edward. He will be there bright and early monday morning. He will be spending the next two week with him. All day long From 7AM to 7PM." Aro said. I smirked.

"I don't think thats such a good Idea." I said thinking that if he gets on her nerves enough, she'll probably kill him. I've seen it her angry and its not pretty, she may look like a little sweet kitten but, when she is mad she is like a lioness protecting her cub.

"Its ok, I've already taken in to account to don't want another man in your house hitting on your girl, Riley is gay." He smirked.

_Huh? He thought I would be jealous of some guy. Please. Bella is mine, no one is going to change that. I'm going to marry her. _I looked around the room dumbfounded. Bella giggled.

"No, actually I was worried about Riley's safty. Bella doesn't like to be told what to do."

"I'm not that bad," She argued.

"Anyways, we will start shooting in three weeks in New York."

Bella squealed, "Ahhh! . . . I never been to New York."

"Ok, now let sign these contracts." We signed the contracts and we walked back out side we were bombared with questions by the paparazzi. We just ignored them and climbed in the car to make our way to the beach. When I noticed we were being followedby them I asked Bella if she was ok with it, She said as long as we could have our piknic with out being interrupted she didn't mind._ She is perfect!_

We drove straight to the beach, and waited a couple minutes in the car. I know the paparazzi was here. We I spotted two large white pull up, I decided it would be easier to just ask them. Looking over at Bella, "Stay here. I'll be right back."

"Why?"

"I'm going to go talk to them, we won't be interuppted."

"Ok," Climbing out of the car, I walk over the all the cameramen.

Their flashes ae going off like crazy. While they are asking so many questions and yelling out order and statements I can't even get one breath in."Edward, Smile!" "Fun day at the beach?" "How is Bella?" "Why were the two of you seen entering and exiting a movie set together?" "Is she pregnant?" _What? This is my life _Shaking my head.

"Hey guys," They quiet down for me to talk, but still taking pictures. "I need a favor, Can guys just leave us alone. I'm bring Bella to the beach, she has never been before, you can take pictures if you want, just don't walk up to us. And when we are ready to leave you guys can follow me home and I'll give you fifteen minutes to ask what ever you want." They all look at each other to see if its a deal, then turn and nod their heads at me. "Deal, I suggest you guys talk over the questions you want to ask, because if you're going to be talking over each other. I wont be able to understand and nothing will get answered. Thanks guys." I wave at them one last time before walking over back to get Bella out of the car.

"Everything alright?" She asked worried.

"Everything is fine, I bribed them."

"How?"

"I told them if they leave us alone now, I would give them a fifteen minute interview outside the house."

"Do I have to be there?"

"No, but I would like you to be, plus it would give you some practice for later interview." I said hoping that she would be willing to do it with me. Grabbing the stuff out of the trunk and walking to the beach. We find the perfect spot. Bella flatten the little blanket out on the sand.

"Can you put some sunscreen on my back?" Bella asked. I grab the sunscreen and watch her slowly lift her shirt over her head. _She is trying to kill me. They paparazzi is watch, Down boy! _If that not enough, she slowly lowers her zipper and shimmy them don't her sexy legs. She turns so her back is toward me. Squirting it on my hand and rubbing it in so it won't be to cold on her skin, I start rubbing it in at the shoulders, Over her shoulder blade and down to her bikini bottoms. Kneeling down on my knee, I squirt some more on my hands and rubbing it in on the back of her legs. Pay extra attention to the part of her butt that isn't covered.

Turning her so she is facing me, I rub the front of her legs working my way up, and over her hips, and stomach. Rubbing the sunscreen over her cleavage and down her arms. "Done," I whisper.

"That was the most erotic massage I ever recieved in my life." She whispers, Looking in her face, I notice that she has her eyes closed. _Ok so this was hard for the both of us. _

"My turn," She smirks looking at me, her eyes dark with lust.

"Be good the paparazzi is watching," I warn handing her the bottle of sunscreen before taking of my shirt and shorts. I hear her gasp. She has all ways did love my chest. She walks aroung to behind me and when I feel her tiny hands on my back my eyes flutter shut. I love her hand on me, even though I tried not to pay attention to most of it. Because that would be all I need is a picture of me with a boner in People magazine. But all the weird thought went out the window when I felt her tiny fingers ghost over my happy trail.

"Done," I answer for her. Moving to sit down on the blanket. She walks behind me sitting down putting her legs on either side of my body.

She pulls my body back to to her's "I wasn't done yet," she whispers in my ear.

"I was starting to get a boner, you were done," she giggles. "What did you pack?" I ask nodding my head in the direction of the piknic basket.

"Strawberry, grapes, potato chips, and some sanwhiches, apple juice, water, and some pop.**(Or soda depending where you are from.)**"

"Yumm," That is how our beach date when, we feed each other. When we were done eating, I talked her in taking some picture with me, to upload them on Istagram and Twitter. Now that she is that she is going to a movie star she has to get used to it. I'll have to ask Jasper to become her manager.

Around four we decided to call it a day, because we still have to give a fifteen minute interview. Pulling out of the parking lot, I tell the paparazzi to follow me to the house, Bella gets really quiet on the way to the house. When I ask her what is wrong she tells me she is just thinking about how to answer the questions they are going to ask us. I park the car in the garage and we walk back out the gate as the white vans pull up. They all jump out the vans with Cameras around their necks. "No camera, not yet." They nod in understanding. "Questions?"

"Are you guys dating?"

"Yes, we have been you almost 7 weeks."

"And you're living together?"

"Yes,"

"Why were you seen leaving the movie set earlier today?"

"Because, we both just signed the contract. We are going to be doing a movie together."

"So your an actress?" One reporter ask Bella.

"No, I like to try new things all the time. I actually when with Edward to the set a couple weeks ago and got offer, but I turned it down. But my family and Edward didn't like that so they were all pushing me to do the part. So I finally agreed." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"How did you guys meet?"

"I was out of town, I happen to be have breakfast at the same place she was. I spoke to her and the rest was history." I lied smoothly.

"Bella, is it true you're a black belt?"

"Yes,"

The rest of the interview went pretty much the same. We even posed for some pictures together.

"Ready?" I asked. We sat in the living room on the chaise getting ready to read the scrpit together. She nods her head. "Go ahead then,"

She took a deep breath, _"I never thought my life would turn out like this, but her I am a fugitive. Sitting on a bus, with a duffle bags filled with over a million dollars." _She reads.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: You've got to be kidding me

BPOV

The script over all was great, even though the ending sucked. Why did I have to be the bad guy in the end. I kill Edward or 'Douglas'; Edward's characters. I shot him and leave with all the money we stole. Through out the whole movie I play innocent and submissive, then at the end I go straight dom. _I don't know what I got myself into._ Edward and I read the scrpit everyday since our meeting with. Today Riley is comming over to teach me how to act.

Last night I set the alarm really early so I can be up and showered by the time Riley gets here. After I got out of the shower I dressed in a simple pair of jeans with the knees ripped, blue t-shirt, I didn't put on any shoes because I planned on staying in the house. I made breakfast, for all three of us not sure if Riley had already eaten. I made a voritiy not sure what he would like. As soon as breakfast was done there was a knock at the front door. I opened to who I assume was Riley, he as almost as tall as Edward; he had small curls in his dark brown. Clearly he works out on the regular, because he has a nice body, He wore a tight bright pink shirt, light blue jeans, with chains hanging from his belt, and a white pair of doc Martian. I can see us being friends.

"Hello, I'm Riley."

"Hi, I'm"

He cut me off, "I know who you are, you're the infamous Bella."

"Infamous?"

"Do you not read gossip?"

"I read the one on Edward and I frim the halloween party."

"That's it?"

"Yeah,"

"We have some some work to do then," I stepped aside and let him come in side, after I closed the door I lead him to the living room.

"Breakfast?"

"What do you have?"

"I wasn't sure what you want," I lead him to the kitchen, the breakfast bar was filled with food to where it almost looked like a buffet. We stacked our plates and sat at the small table in the kichen. Riley pulled out him Ipad, and began searching for gossip sites. I ran up stairs to get Edward's Ipad. He wasn't useing it, he gets to sleep in. Riley told me to search TMZ first. In the search bar in on the TMZ website I searched 'Bella Swan'. A small list on links popped up,

Bella at the Halloween Party

Bella at the air port

Bella and juicy beach story

Edward and Bella exculsive interview

Is Bella a movie star? or a gold digger?

Tanya Denali vs. Bella Swan

I clicked the third one since the first two were from Halloween.

When the page refreshed, there was a camera roll so you can click through all the pictures, right under the headline **'Cullen and Swan at the Beach'**. Several pictures of Edward and I at the beach; me taking off my shirt, taking off my shorts, Edward put sunscreen on me, me putting some on him, me feeding him strawberries, and us kissing, us taking pictures, and one of us leaving. Not that is was any surprise there was an tiny article.

**Edward Cullen and Bella Swan were seen having a cute little piknic on the beach. We watched as they talked, laughed and played. Thing were a little steamy when they were putting a sunscreen. Normally it takes a total of 2 minutes to put sunscreen on two bodies. But it took them a total of ten minutes to rub it in each, clearly these two can't keep there hands off each other. They sat in the sun talking most over their day. They did eat, by feed each other.**

I clicked on the last link, because I knew Tanya was Edward's ex. It wasn't an article it was a clip. I turned up the volume and pressed play.

**"Ms. Denali, how do you feel about Edward and his new girlfriend, Bella Swan." The reporter asked.**

**"He is still in love with me. She is just to pass the time by, while I'm over seas filming." That bitch, I mean Tanya said.**

**"Are you sure? They have been spot together. He has her playing in a movie together."**

**"Oh, so she is a gold digger, all she is after is his money." I think I had it right in the first place, she is a bitch.**

**"So you think she is a gold digger?" The reporter asked.**

**"Well duh, one minute she is a nobody, then the next she is all over the place for dating Edward, and now she is about to be acting in a movie."**

**"Are you jealous, of there relationship?"**

**"No, Edward and I are getting back together once I get back to the states. Why would he want her when he can have me?"**

**"Don't you think she is pretty?" **

**"She is plain, she had to get a boob job to keep a guys attention. He wants me."**

**"Have you talked to him?"**

**"No,"**

**"What makes you so sure?"**

**"Because he love me, besides we look better then they ever will. I belong on his arm."**

**"How do you think bella will react to seeing this?"**

**"I don't care,"**

**"She is a black belt,"**

**"She can't touch,"**

**The reporter turned the camera, "There you have it folks, Tanya is back, and willing to fight for Edward's heart. Is Bella willing to also get in the ring for Edward? stay tuned. I'm Sam Uley, and we are out."**

That was the end of the clip, but I couldn't stop glaring at the screen. Riley cleared is throat to get my attention. I looked up at him he gave me a small sympatheic smile.

I cleared my throat, "If you will excuse me, for one moment." I whispered, he nodded his head, still not saying a word. I grabbed the Ipad and storm up to our bedroom. Edward was rolling over onto his back. "Have you seen this shit?! That bitch is bad mouthing me." I yelled.

"Who?" Edward asked, with sleep still in his voice.

"Tanya Denali,"

"What?" He asked more waking up fully now.

"Yeah, apparently I plain girl who got a boob job to keep your attention. I'm also a gold digger, because I was a nobody now I'm playing in a movie with you. Oh and when she get back she is going to take you from me because she belongs on your arm."

"She is losing her mind, I'll handle this."

"I'm going to have some fun with this, Riley and I are going shopping. There's breakfast in the kitchen."

"I thought you were suppose to learn how to act,"

"I'll learn, just in the car and the mall," I said turning to wall out the door.

"Mall?"

"Yes, unlike like you I don't have a pissing contest. I have war, and I'm about to put ice princess in her place." I turn to look over my shoulder, I smirk at him. "If she think she come and take my man she got another thing comming." Walking down stairs to Riley looked scared I was going to flip out. "I'm not going to lose my mind,"

"What are you going to do?"

"Put her in her place, Damage Control."

"Ohhh, can I go?"

"Yeah, you can teach me the first thing about acting," I grabbed my cell phone of the counter, and it rang in my hand. It was a number I didn't reconize, but I picked up any way.

"Hello?"

_"Bella?"_

"Yes,"

"Don't you reconize me,"

_"No, I don't."_

"Its me, mom." _who?_

_"I think you have the wrong number,"_

"Renee, your mom."

_Oh!_ "What are you calling for?" I asked confused._ Why is she calling? What does she want? Why now?_

_"I'm calling because I want to be apart of you life."_

"Why?"

_"Because I'm your mother and I love you."_

"That's funny twelve years ago you told me you didn't want to be bother with useless little girl, and then you walked out on me."

_"I was stupid then, you are not use less. Look all you complished." Now I know what this is._

"What exactly have I accomplished?"

_"You going to be an actress and your dating Edward Cullen,"_

"That's it?"

_"What esle is there," unbelieveable, how can someone be so selfish. "So when can I meet him?"_

"Him who?"

_"Edward, silly." There is!_

"Let me get this striaght, you call because you want to see Edward?"

_"Yes, I mean no."_

"Why did you call then?"

_"Because I want to start over,"_

"Look I'm not interested in starting over, last time I saw you was twelve years ago. You called me useless and walked out on me. I'm grown I don't need you in my life. Please don't call back." I hung up the phone.

I look up at Riley, he is looking at me curiously, I see he want to ask but he won't. "That was my mom she abandoned me when I was a baby. I met her for the first time when I was nine. Now she wants back in my life, because I'm going to be acting in this movie and I'm dating Edward."

"Are you going to let her back in?"

"No. I'm sorry How about we just learn how to act today and we do damage control tomorrow,"

"Ok, I need Edward to be here he is a prop,"

"Ok, I'll go get him," I said before walking up the stair to find Edward getting dressed. I let myself ogle him. To bad I didn't come earlier I would have seen him naked. When I first spotted him he was fixing his self in his underwear. He grabbed a pair of jeans of the shelf, we had to add extra shelfs since I had alot of clothes and so did he.

He grabbed a red button down. "You should put on you dark green button down," I suggested.

He looked up surprise, when he heard my voice, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to see you fixing yourself in your underwear,"

"You little peeping tom," I giggled.

"Get dressed Riley needs you, you're a prop."

"Ok, I'll be down in a minute."

"Good," I walk back down stair into the living room typing something on his phone. He looks up at me and smiled when I walked in the room. "He will be down in a minute,"

"Ok, first lesson first I need you to learn to look at people, and see there character." Edward walks in the room looking Damn good. "Great you're here," He said to Edward. Edward smiles his. "You both know I'm gay, right?"

"Yes," Edward and I answer at the same time. "What does that have to do with anything?" I ask.

"Because, we are going to do some exercise where going to do some thing and I don't want to get my ass kicked."

"I won't kick your ass," Edward smirked.

"Good, because she not my type,"

"Ready to start?" I ask.

"Yes, I need you to come lay down on the chaise," I look at his questioningly, but lay down anyway. Riley came over leaned, pushes his hand un my back, and hitches my legs over his hip. I gasp in shock. Edward growls, I love it, and now my panties are wet. "Easy there big boy, strictly-dickly" Riley said. I would have giggled if I wasn't so turned on right now. _Damn you Edward._

Looking over at Edward, his fist are balled up and his eye are almost black with rage. _Does he not know how hot he is? Doesn't he know he can't do that?_ "Umm. . .Edward I think you should leave."

"No, I think I'll stay." he says still glaring at Riley

"Edward you not really helping me."

"Yes, I am."

"Well then, stop growling you know what that does to me."

Edward eyes snapped to mine, his glare soften and a smirk played on his lips. "Sorry,"

Nodding my my head to Riley and closed my eyes. _Breathe. _I opened my eyes tolooked up in Riley's eyes. "I need you to look at me and see Edward,"

"What? that makes no sense,"

"I'm playing Edward the character. When you are playing in this movie you can't look at Edward and see him. If you do, you won't to be able to bring yourself to shoot him. Even if it just acting."_ I guess that makes sense, I think._ "Now picture me with smoldering green eyes, and sexy just-fucked hair." I laughed. "This is serious,"

"Ok," We finally go it together, Then Riley had Edward and I do it to. All we did was make out. Until party popper Riley broke us up. He said it was getting pretty heated between the two of us. The rest of the day we just hang out.

And that is pretty much how to next two weeks went. Act all morning and hang out all night. Filming was pushed back another two weeks, Aro wanted to make sure I was ready so we had a table sitting. To make sure every one knew their lines. Riley was with throught thick and thin. He is my right hand man though it all. He was even going to be going to New York with me. He was happy to go to New York, but sad to leave his boyfriend. Which Edward promised to fly him out every weekend, and that made him happy again.


End file.
